The Pluto Protocols
by Mizuryunokamioh
Summary: What if a past Sailor Pluto had ensured that in the event of the fall of the Silver Milleniums it could be rebuilt by creating a series of protocals. Well she did and they have been activated.
1. Beginnings Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma half.

Mizuryunokamioh: I have always wondered why if the Silver millennium had the time gates why did it fall, why was there no plans in place to prevent it from falling or at the very least plans in place to save at least a part of it so it could be rebuilt

This is my answer to that question.

The Pluto Protocols

Chapter 0 – Beginnings Part 1

'Speech'

"Sound Effects"

(Thoughts)

Nyx - Second Plutonian Moon

Secret Staging Base – Hades

Year 4000 YAF (1)

Tryst the current Queen and Senshi of Pluto stood at firm attention as she waited for the appearance of her Leader and Ruler Serenity the 17th. Heart pounding in anticipation for the reigning monarch of the Luna kingdom and Head of the Silver council who had definitely earned the tcognomenes (2) the Avenger, Tryst had already ensured that nothing saved what she had to say could upset the dangerous woman.

Serenity 17th the Avenger had earned her name from the final years of the civil war, through ordering the executions of all the remaining relatives of the current rulers of the remaining 11 kingdoms of the Silver Millennium including her own sister. On top of that she had also order the creation and implementation of a new spell that would prevent any Queen current or future from having more than one child, to prevent the likes of the civil war from ever happening again. The only way a Senshi could have a second child was if the first died before having a child of their own. This was done with good reason; the Queen had seen both her mother and grandmother die at the young age of just 30 (3), barely in her minority. She had also known of the deaths of her great grandmother, the first victim of the war and witness the death of her first daughter. That would be enough to make any woman vengeful.

Along with the executions she had also created the Heshin, devices which enabled the Senshi carry almost their full power far beyond their own planets (previously the Senshi would lose up to 60 of their power just leaving their planets orbit) and the creation of the time gates, in order to prevent events like the civil war ever happening again. There were even rumours that the Queen had ordered several top mages and scientist to find a way to create an artificial Senshi. All in good reason with two of the Senshi's lines having been completely eradicated. Both the Senshi of Ceres and Eris would never again appear next to the fellow Queens, their lines lost forever, even their planets were no longer able to support life.

Pluto's visage contorted as she tried to imagine her own planet with out life, a horrifying thought, though it was this thought that had caused her to ask (politely) the Queen to come to this secret staging base hidden deep within the crust of Pluto second moon Nyx. Her head jerked as a cold harsh voice broke through her deep musings

'Pluto I am not so unimportant that I have time to stand here while you daydream'

'Uh your Majesty I did not hear you come in' Bowing deeply Pluto continued 'Please forgive me'

Looking up from her bow her eyes took in the sight of the Supreme Ruler of the Silver Millennium, it was a sight to behold. Like all of her line Queen Serenity 17th the Avenger held a classic beauty, measuring exactly 4 elts (4) in height with long Silver hair, a sharp nose and wide deep grey eyes all perfectly symmetrical in position and proportion on her face, her lips were a dark pink and her body was the colour of pure snow. Yet her features also carried her personality, her eyes were piercing and filled with cunning, here lips were pursed as though she was constantly angry, Her long hair was kept in a tight bun on top of her head to keep it out of reach from any would be assailant. She wore no gown but instead military issue fatigues, including a standard issue Kelmarg blade on her hip, all typical of the Avenger. As Pluto examined her Queen, Serenity motion for her to rise out of the bow a grim smile on her face.

'Rise Pluto no harm was done am I to assume that this building is what you wished to show me'

Pluto nodded brisquely sensing that Serenity was in no mood for anything other than business 'Yes your majesty, this is the first of several military caches'

The Queen arced an eyebrow at the statement. 'Surly you did not call me all the way out her just to show me a weapon's dump Pluto if so I shall be very annoyed'

Swallowing with no small amount of fear Pluto hurriedly explained the situation. 'Your majesty this is no ordinary weapon dump it contains several units of every type of weapon we currently use in the combined armed forces including some of the more experimental units. It also contains plans for every type of weapon and vessel as well as a small stock pile of materials and machinery needed to make them.'

The Queen still looked unimpressed 'Why should that impress me or even warrant a personal viewing Pluto.'

'Because' Pluto replied looking more uneasy than before 'It is part of a contingency plan that I am creating'

Serenity now looks slightly interested 'A contingency plan for what Pluto'

Pluto Gulped as she mentally prepared her self for what would come next

'The fall of the Silver Millennium.'

'WHAT!!'

Break

Kuiper Belt

Orbit of Dysnomia

Year 7182 YAF

A strange black mass floats in the orbit of the Planet Eris' only moon Dysnomia waiting. No one knew what it was nor its purpose or that it even existed, no one living that is. The mass had been drifting their silently for time unknown to any living being waiting to for full its purpose. As it floated there a small red light suddenly began to blink and the mass finally did something after being inactive for so long, it vanished.

Break

Earth

Tokyo City

Year 2004 CE (5)

Usagi Tsukino stares at the stars, her mind replaying the events that had just passed her battle with Chaos. More importantly it was Chaos' last words that were being replayed over and over in her mind.

'Well done mortal few have ever faced even the smallest portion of my power and have succeeded in defeating it, BUT remember I am infinite this defeat is nothing to me, I shall always be I am after all a part of existence itself, a force of nature, I cannot be denied.'

Her face fixed in a frown as she desperately tried to decipher its meaning. She had won hadn't she, she had over come Galaxia, had defeated Chaos purging the galactic cauldron of its influence. So why did this speech echo through her mind causing her to become fuelled with doubt. What did it mean when it said it was a part of existence, of nature, Chaos was evil Usagi was sure of it Pluto, Mamaru, Rei they had all told her this. It must be true so why, why did it plague her mind. Could it be that she hadn't won that despite what Pluto had said, there would be more fighting to come, more death, more destruction. Unable to answer these burning questions Usagi crept down from the roof de-transformed and entered into her bed drifting off into an uneasy sleep

Break

Zero Star Sagittarius

Galactic Cauldron

Year 2004 CE

Sailor Galaxia allowed her self a small smile as she watched a large shadowy being standing at the cauldrons edge, on her lap Chibi Chibi sat sleeping. Her mind passed across the current leader of the Senshi and with the smallest of caresses eased the uneasy sleep of the heir to the house of Serenity. Rising Galaxy adjusted the small child till she was resting on her hip then descended down the large granite steps of the Zero star which currently looked like an amphitheatre with the cauldron at its centre. Arriving at its centre her gaze moved to the cauldron black churning depths, at that moment the shadowy figure spoke.

'You should rest my dear the conflict sapped your strength considerably'

Galaxia just smiled as she continued to observe the swirling mass within the cauldron. The figure then continued.

'It looks as though the damage has been fixed for now, the time guardian believe that no more threats shall come for her and her Senshi, why her own Princess begins to doubt all that has happened and been said. Soon the doubt will devour their friendships and drive the Senshi apart, and the time guardian's plans will fail'

Galaxia nodded her gaze shifting to the shadowy figure. 'And yet my lord you plans have failed before and the Senshi have rallied behind their princess while the time guardian has manipulated them though the conflicts. Still I hope you do not go too far with her, I have grown quite attached to the young human and I am not the only one'

The Shadowy figure twitched 'Bah you mean that fool Solaris, he will not interfere he knows what will happen if he does'

Galaxia smiled once again 'My Father is no fool my Lord, he did after all convince both you and Kamisama to give him part of both of your separate powers'

The Shadowy figure twitched again 'So very true my dear, so very true. But enough of that, for now it is time for you to rest and our daughter to rest with you. Soon both of you shall be needed to play your part once again. As I have planned'

End?

My Apologies if grammar and spelling aren't quite up to par, unfortunately I am currently without a beta reader. In saying that please let me know what you think in other words Please Review.

(1) YEF Year after formation the dating system for the Silver Millennium With Year 0 counting as the year the Millennium was formed, its earth equivalent is 40,000 BCE

(2) Millennial for Cognomen, a cognomen is a title or nickname given to individuals usual those of high position in society such as William the Conquer with Conquer being the cognomen other cognomens in history include the great, the unready, the bastard and my personal favourites the shit (James II of England) the Minus-a-Quarter (Michael VII Dukas, Byzantine Emperor) and the Hairy Breeches (Ragnar Lodbrok of Sweden). Millennial is the language used by nobility and learned in the silver millennium, Latin is based on fragments of millennial as is Greek, Assyrian and Aegyptian.

(3) The silver millennium calendars utilised Solar years calculated by the average time taken for all planets to have completed their Solar orbit divided by the total number of planets, each solar year worked out to be around 10 standard earth years so Serenity the 17th would be actually 300 earth years old.

(4) An elt is a Millennial measurement. A rough equivalent in today's standards would be 1 elt 500 centimetres or 2 feet. In other words 4 elts is 6 feet or 2 meters roughly.

(5) Just in case anyone did not know CE stands for Common Era the current time period we live in as defined my most modern historians. CE replaced AD or Anno Domini for dating purposes after 1995 under the pretext that not all nations are Christian ones.


	2. Beginnings Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or New Zealand…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon or New Zealand….. Yet

Authors notes: Time for the usual house keeping I do with my fics. First of all I am going to state here and now this fic contains OOC elements as well as some original characters. I probably should have mentioned this in the first chapter but I forgot oh well.

Next up reviews, I love reviews, as do most authors. Reviews make the literary world go round; they help writers uncover possible problems with their pieces. So please do review, if you hate it tell me, if you like it tell me, if don't have an opinion either way tell me. Also with reviews the more in depth the better, While comments like hey great work keep it up, or this is a piece of crap burn it now are good and all, but reviews that point out both good and bad parts of the fic in detail are so much better. I know it can be a hassle to do this but is does help writers like myself identify problems we may have missed or encourage us to continue with writing. So please review this story and all others you read on . So I would like to now respond to my reviews as per my fashion.

FallenAngelKat: Thanks for the review and agreeing to become my beta reader you are sorely needed.

Jerry Unipeg: Coming from you this is great praise indeed, thank you

Sad01: Thanks for the review, although I'm not sure what you meant by the fool comment, weather or not it was a joke. So just to be on the safe side C.E. was not made up by me it is in actual use around the world for dating purposes. C.E was first created in 1649 for use as a secular dating system.

Now on with the story

Mizuryunokamioh: I have always wondered why if the Silver millennium had the time gates why did it fall, why was there no plans in place to prevent it from falling or at the very least plans in place to save at least a part of it so it could be rebuilt

This is my answer to that question.

The Pluto Protocols

Chapter 1 – Beginnings Part 2

'Speech'

"Sound Effects"

(Thoughts)

Nyx - Second Plutonian Moon

Secret Staging Base – Hades

Year 4000 YAF

Queen Serenity 17th the Avenger bore down on the current Queen and Senshi of Pluto, Tryst. Serenity's eyes blazed with barely contained fury at the time guardian's response to her last question.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SILVER MILLENIUM WILL FALL'

Pluto cowered from her Queen.

'Your Majesty I can explain'

'You had better Pluto for your sake, make it quick and make it good or bye this years1 end you will be remember as the woman who was born on Pluto and died in Agony2'

Pluto gulped and pressed on.

'Your Majesty the Millennium's fall is inevitable even with the power of the time gates. The time gates can…'

'I know how the gates work Pluto I did create them after all' Serenity interrupted

'Tell me why the Millennium will fall'

'Well its probability your Majesty. Nothing lasts for ever, eventually an enemy will come one who will be more powerful than the Millennium. When that happens even the time gates will not be able to help us. That is just one of the scenarios I have foreseen'

Serenity calmed as she heard the now terrified Senshi's reasoning behind her statement. What Pluto said was the truth, nothing could last forever, the lost Senshi could attest to that adage.

'Very well Pluto, you have done well to bring this disturbing information to me. Not many people would have the courage to tell me what you just have, you are to be commended. I gather then that this bunker and those others you plan to construct are just the beginning of your plans to rebuild to Millennium when it falls '

Pluto nodded her pulse slower now that it seemed she had escaped death. Turning to a small monitor behind her she quickly activated the control panel causing a series a hard light (3) constructs to appear each were square featuring a series of keys with the Millennial glyphs (4) appearing on their surface. Pushing several of the glyphs a series of small orbs appeared in the air. Pointing to the orbs Pluto showed Serenity the next sites that she had chosen for holding additional weapon dumps.

'As you can see you Majesty I have already chosen several additional sights for further weapon dumps. On mars I have chosen Mount Ares (5), while on Venus the Siren Gash (6), on Mercury we have' Noting the tapping foot of her Queen Pluto decide to skip the rest of the sights. 'Well I'm sure I can simply send you the names of the remaining sites. Still given that any force powerful enough to destroy the Millennium will be far more advanced than we are these caches will be of little aid to any future Heirs, but it is a start and I do have other options I am currently researching'

Serenity nodded a smile crossing her lips.

'You have done well indeed Pluto, I'm sure I can trust you to provide what any of our probably disposed heirs will require to rebuild our beloved Millennium. Which means that of course what we have discussed here and any results it may bring are now sealed. Only you and I shall know of this and only our heirs shall be told and only when we are on our death beds, as for those who created this dump'

Pluto gave a sad nod of understanding; to be sealed meant that any who had knowledge would have to be liquidated.

'Your Majesty it has been taken care of'

Serenity raised an eyebrow in curiosity' Oh do tell Pluto, I never figured you to be the kind of person to eliminate anyone callously.

'The engineers who built this dump all suffered the Hauess Plague'

Serenity's eyes widened and the Queen quickly performed the sighs to ward of evil sicknesses, Pluto's own eyes closed briefly to remember the victims. The Hauess plague was the worst natural disaster to befall the Millennium since the meteor shower that had decimated the Jovian moons causing one to be driven into the gas giants gravitational pull ripping it and 3 million people apart, the small thin ring around the planet was all that is left of the former Jovian Capital. The plague had unleashed itself on the millennium during the height of the civil war and had killed more people than all the combined battles of the war. The planet Ceres had been struck worst of all its entire population had become infected and had to be sanitised. Though had any known that only 30 years later the Senshi of Ceres would be killed by insurgents on Juno it probably wouldn't have occurred as the resulting loss of the Senshi would have caused the people to die when the planets atmosphere dissipated. Still all the engineers she used to build the dump had been from Ceres and with nothing to live for had eagerly agreed to build the dump while their bodies wasted from the inside out. Serenity nodded to Pluto's for thought.

'In that case Pluto continue you work, I will ensure that all remaining victims of the Plague are given to you, let them become Martyrs for the Millennium. It is now time for me to depart I shall leave the rest to you Pluto; you have my permission to use what ever you need to get the job done. For the glory of the Millennium this will be, and its eventual resurrection'

AS the Queen departed Pluto thoughts swirled once again.

(For the resurrection of the Silver Millennium yes but for its Glory no. It shall be my glory that this plan goes ahead and my name that shall go before it)

For as long as the Millennium had existed Pluto had been believed as an immortal being, with only the Queens knowing the truth. Even the planet Pluto's own residence thought that Queen Pluto was the same woman she had been since the planet's kingdom's founding. This was encouraged by generations of Pluto's who had used the mysticism of their apparent immortality to bind the people to their Queen. Pluto had been the only kingdom that had not been split during the civil war its people marched as one to Serenity's banner.

(But I will not be forgotten as part of a fable, I will be remembered as an individual for it is my true name Tryst that adorns these walls and when the heirs return to this place they shall know that it was I Tryst 21st Queen of Pluto who created the contingency plans that will allow them to rebuild the Millennium)

Break

Kuiper Belt

Orbit of Dysnomia

Year 2002 CE

In the orbit of Dysnomia there sat a black mass though no longer visible to the naked eye or any kind of electronic one either. Inside the black mass a small red light blinked as it had been for the last twelve thousand odd years and just as it had suddenly switched on all those years ago, it had just suddenly switched off. While deeper into the black mass sat a large vertical metallic structure unidentifiable by the lack of light. It stood over 100 meters tall and was roughly cindrical in shape. Inside this cylinder a series of lights burst to life and a large whining whirring noise began to sound. Outside the cylinder several screens came on with a small red circle moving swiftly around the centre screen as if it was tracking something. It was tracking something, or rather someone. The small red circle soon came to a halt the screens to the left and right of the centre screen now showing multiple rising lines of glyphs, this continued for several minutes until a final single glyph sat on both the screens blinking in time with the small red circle, the glyph was a stylized crescent shape.

Soon at the rear of the black mass six large openings appeared and light filled into them causing the black mass to move, yet unknown to the black mass as it began to hurtle through space to its new destination, it had obtained a hitch hiker. Hidden within the black masses shroud sat a small meteor.

Break

Near Earth's Orbit

Year 2004 CE

After two years of travel the black mass had finally arrived and under the much brighter energy of the now closer sun, the mass if one could see it through its powerful shroud was now visible. The mass was massive in size measuring nearly 3000 Kilometres in Length and just under 1000 kilometres in height. Its Shape was tapered on either end with a pair of half sphere like growths on top and bottom on the crafts centre.

The openings at the masses rear began to close as it reached earths orbit. Inside the mass where large cylinder was the three screens came to life again, glyph once again running down them. Soon upon the screens appeared several large coloured blobs. As time passed the blobs became more defined taking on a roughly humanoid shape. Next to the blobs small glyphs appeared, with lines connecting the blobs to the glyphs. Soon both the no almost fully humanoid shaped blobs and the glyphs connected to them became fixed upon the screens with only the now humanoid shaped blobs moving.

The middle screen then went blank before another set of glyphs began running down the screen. If one had been near the screens at this moment they may have noticed that the glyphs connected to the humanoid shapes were similar to several glyphs that after scrolling down the centre screen had remained fixed on its right hand side, almost as though the glyphs were a list of some kind. Soon the red circle appeared on the middle screen again, this time running up and down between the glyphs on the right hand side and if their had been anyone on the mass near to the screens the might have noticed that the movements of the circle over the glyphs had a peculiar and familiar pattern. Almost like a typical game used for somebody to decide between several roughly even choices, in fact one could probably have recited the lines of that game with practiced ease, eneey meneey mineey mo. On the mo the circle stopped and began to blink and at that precise moment on the outside of the mass a part of its surface opened up revealing a circular opening, which began to glow, the glow quickly condensed into a sphere which suddenly stabbed out towards the earth as a beam.

While this was happening below the mass on the earth in a city know as Tokyo, in a ward known as Nerima several forms could be seen. Not knowing of the glowing beam heading towards their planet of residence these beings were engaged in a typical Nerimian pass time, fighting. These beings were in fact rather well known in Nerima as they quite often fought with one another. They were of course the male members of a group of youths known as the Nerima Wreaking Crew ™ or NWC for short.

Break

Earth

Tokyo City, Nerima Ward

Year 2004 CE

Ranma Saotome one of and perhaps the most famous (or rather infamous) member of the NWC was having one of the worst days of his life. Scratch that more like one of the worst months of his life. Like all his problems Ranma naturally felt (in his own mind at least) that the blame lay squarely on his father. That's not to say that Ranma could not recognise his own fault nor realise his own part to blame in the many misfortunes of his life. He could, in fact Ranma would be the first to admit, albeit only in his own mind, that he had a tendency to make situations worse. After all even Ranma knew that telling Akane that her cooking was so bad the smell alone could bring down an bull elephant at 100 paces was just asking for trouble even if it was true. Actually that was the cause of this current fight as Ryoga had over heard Ranma's speech and had attacked him for insulting Akane's cooking. Kuno had joint in soon after when he had been told by Satsuke, who had listened in on the conversation, that Ranma had called Akane a bull elephant. While Mousse had joined the fight after over hearing Sayuri telling Yuki of the affair and decide to punish Ranma for telling Shampoo that he was hung like a bull Elephant (7).

The whole mess that was this particular month had started according to Ranma at least when yet another fiancé had shown up, if four wasn't bad enough. This lead to each of his current fiancées being rather upset which in turn lead to their respective suitors being upset which lead to everyone attacking Ranma all over, once again according to Ranma, a keg of beer, which was the dowry that had been paid for this particular fiancé.

As these thought roved about Ranma's brain his body was engaged in the battle between Ranma and his three Main rivals. Dodging to the left of Kuno's Zantsuken (8) Ranma quickly leaped over a volley of Mousse's chains tucking himself into a ball rolling under an umbrella swipe from Ryoga. Pushing himself into a hand spring Ranma leapt into the air, twisting to face his opponent he began to pull chi into his now cupped hands. As he reached the apex of his jump Ranma aimed the now basketball sized chi blast at his foes….

……Only to have a large beam of light hit him dead on. At this point Ryoga, Kuno and Mousse had there jaws dropped as the pillar of light speared downwards engulfing the one person the whom each believed to be the focal point of their respective problems in life. The beam then began to shrink in size until it was no wider than a laser pointer which promptly rescinded back up from its origins leaving the three boys aghast at what had just happened. Aghast until each realized what this meant.

'At last my Shampoo is free to marry me' Guess who

'Now my dear Akane we can finally be together' Guess who again

'Can it be have the heavens heard the plight of their mighty son and destroyed that foul sorcerer once and for all, oh at last I can gather the pig tailed goddess and the fierce tigers into my arms' You gotta be able to guess who this is.

Break

Near Earth's Orbit

Year 2004 CE

Moments Later

Ranma groaned as he sat up wondering just what had happened to him. Looking around he noticed that he seemed to be sitting on an odd kind of platform with several TV's suspended several meters above his head. Taking a few moments to take in his surroundings and get rid of the ringing sensation in his ears Ranma began trying to work out what his father had gotten him into this time.

'Stupid pops what have ya got me into this time'

As he finish his small rant a strange beam of light shot straight onto his forehead before flattening out and began moving up and down his body. As this process occur within the space of only a few seconds Ranma had no time to react and decided to make up for it by leaping several feet high than he usually wood when a strange bodiless voice cried out, scaring him

'Your Name'

Landing on his feet and rolling into a low fighting stance Ranma decided to return the query directed at him.

'Who said that?'

To which the voice replied

'Your Name'

Seeing that his own question wasn't going to be answered Ranma decided to answer the query as maturely as he could manage.

'I ain't gonna answer you to ya tell me who you are first'

The voice failed to understand the ultimatum and responded

'Your Name'

'I said ya have to tell who you are first'

'Your Name'

'Ain't telling ya'

'Your Name'

'Dammit I said I ain't telling ya'

'Your Name'

As this scene could seeming go on for a very long time Ranma finally decided to give in to the voices demands.

'Your Name'

'FINE I 'LL TELL YOU ALREADY JUST STOP SAYING THE SAME THING IN THE SAME TONE OVER AND OVER AGAIN ITS ANNOYING MY NAME IS RANMA'

'Navigators name is Ranma'

'Huh Navigator what s that' Ranma asked with some confusion having never heard of the term before.

'Navigator acceptable beginning next phase of Pluto Protocols'

'Huh what's a Pluto protocols'

'Phase began, required: direction, Navigator you will chose this vessels next destination, preparing Navigator for task'

'Huh what are you…' Before Ranma could complete his next question he found the platform he was standing on to be suddenly surrounded by a strange shimmering green light and had began to lower itself leaving Ranma suspended in mid air. The surround light then began to raise itself until the suspend screens upon were at Ranma's eye level. Once Ranma had stopped moving the screens each began to switch on, each showing a black star filled void. Seeing this Ranma decided to ask one last question

'Umm just where am I'

'Fielding Navigators query: Navigator this vessel is currently outside Earths orbit'

'What does that mean?'

'Fielding second query: the Navigator is no longer on Earth he is inside the vessel in the void ocean'

With the last reply Ranma's mind had decided that it had enough of being confused and did the one thing it could do. With that Ranma fainted even as the vessel began pulling away from near the earths orbit preparing itself for its next destination….

'Navigator has shut down primary response functions, conduction response method ze (9): Wait until Navigators normal functions have resumed'

… Just as soon as it's Navigator woke up.

End?

Well that's it for now let me know what you think. Once again apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, my Beta reader is unable to begin their task as of yet until other commitments have been fulfilled. Not to mention that words spelling and grammar checker sucks big time. So remember to review please and until the next chapter Caio.

(1) See previous chapter for date and time issues

(2) This line comes from Black Adder 2 for the full line wait a few chapters.

(3) Hard Light is a form of illusionary magicks that have a physical property meaning hard light can be touched and manipulated.

(4) Millennial glyphs are the written form of the language. All pictorial forms of writing are derived form these glyphs including, hieroglyphs, pictograms and Kanji.

(5) The Martian name for Mons Olympus, the highest mountain on Mars.

(6) The meaning and importance of this sight and its name shall be revealed in a later chapter. Just not that it is important

(7) Naturally Satsuke had misheard what was said when he reported to his master, while Mousse had heard the abridged version of what happened which had correspondedly been continually mis-told by Kodatchi who overheard Satsuke and had shouted it form the roof tops, which was heard by Miyo who had informed another class mate who was over heard by Gosunkugi who had told Tsubasa who was posing as a tree at the time who had told Sayuri his current obsession who had told Yuka which Mousse over heard. In other words Chinese whispers gone very very wrong

(8) The move is the Kuno uses on Ranma after he (Kuno) was trained by Happosai in the Anime. I can't remember its real name. Basically Kuno creates a mini tornado from his Bokken.

(9) Ze the first numeral in Millennial.


	3. Beginnings Part 3

Disclaimer: Here ye, here ye I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon or Evangelion … but they will be mine oh yes they will be mine (1)

Author's Notes: House cleaning time. One of my reviewers noted a problem with the notation system, due to the asinine upload system the original formatting was pretty much destroyed. This problem has now been fixed and should hopefully look and read a lot better now.

Now on to the reviews, thanks to all those who reviewed this fic.

Ranma girl 14; Thanks for the review, Ranma's role as a navigator shall be revealed (partially) in this chapter

Slade13: Thank you so much for your review; it was just the kind of review I was asking for in the previous chapter. I have fixed the problem with the notes (as stated above) as well as the measurement problem so thanks for pointing that out. As for the plot delivery hopefully this chapter does it better. The first four chapters are basically the set up for the rest of the story so the plot and character development should pick up much faster from chapter five onwards. Once again thanks for the review.

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks for the review. As for the kind words don't mention it you deserve them. There are very few people who review as many stories as you do and such an effort is worthy of praise.

Ryden Fall: Thanks for the review. Ranma's role as the navigator was to him an unexpected one, he had no idea what was going on. Pluto was not a choice for the vessel for reasons that well you'll see in the next couple of chapters why.

Now that I have taken care of the reviews onto the story

Mizuryunokamioh: I have always wondered why if the Silver millennium had the time gates why did it fall, why was there no plans in place to prevent it from falling or at the very least plans in place to save at least a part of it so it could be rebuilt

This is my answer to that question.

The Pluto Protocols

Chapter 2 – Beginnings Part 3

'Speech'

"Sound Effects"

(Thoughts)

Unknown Place

Unknown Time

He was known by many names in many places. Some referred to him as the keeper of keys, others as the builder of dreams, some feared him as the twilight bringer and others as the father of tyrants, his preferred moniker was however the architect of Fate.

He called himself this due to his manipulation of those around him. Driving them to what he perceived as their destiny. That was his mission, his goal, his reason for being.

It was that mission that currently had the architect swearing in almost every known language. Someone was trying to disrupt his mission, years of carefully laid plans were being ruined because something had dared interfere, that would end. His current plans were simple, remove Chaos from earth, and create an age of unprecedented order.

It had been a simple plan that only required a handful of young mortal guardians to do what they had been doing since their awakening, destroy evil. Naturally those obsessed with destroying evil would take an opportunity to ensure that evil could not reappear again. An opportunity that the Architect would give, had given to those guardians. It had been subtle, gentle, a couple of well placed dreams was all that was needed and the guardians had done the rest. The even believed that it was their idea. Yet something had interfered, where the future was once set, it had now been changed. The crystal spires that marked a future of pure order were gone replaced by a myriad of different possibilities all containing Chaos. But that would change, new plans would be put in motion and the old future, the future of pure order would be restored, because nothing would stop the Architect from achieving his mission, the fate of the Senshi was assured and he would see to it that that fate would happen no matter what.

Break

Earth

Tokyo 3

Year 2015 CE

Ranma Saotome fought back the urge to throw up as the vessel finally stopped moving. Unused to the feeling of moving at high speeds while not moving at all was very disconcerting for the young martial artist. This feeling came from the fact that as the navigator Ranma felt everything the ship did as through there was no massive hull of Ceresian Steel surrounding him.

Having finally been able to communicate with the strange voice without constantly repeated questions being hurled at him Ranma had finally figured out what the voice wanted. Apparently the strange voice was a central interface system for communication with the vessels Navigator, which of course meant nothing to Ranma at all. So that information was followed by a more simplified explanation. Ranma was chosen to move the ship and the voice was there to receive Ranma's commands and relay them to the ship.

Naturally Ranma wasn't pleased that he had been abducted by a giant flying boat in space and had announced his displeasure which resulted in another rousing game of I can repeat things more times than you can. So eventually tired and hungry Ranma had finally assented to his new position and given the voice its new destination (2).

Which has lead to Ranma's current predicament, having just arrived at some unknown destination feeling rather ill.

With the strange glowing field no gone and now being back on the platform once again Ranma decided it was time for some explanations and exploring. Unfortunately for Ranma the voice whole heartedly agreed and proceeded to make its own preparations which included the opening that had fired the glowing beam which had absconded Ranma previously being … well being opened again.

'Navigator Ranma your attention is required for the next phase of our mission'

'Huh say what now?' Asked a still disorientated Ranma as he finally managed to steady himself in an upright position.

(Heh alright now I can finally get out of here and away from that crazy voice)

'Navigator Ranma your attention is required for the next phase of our mission'

Ranma sighed as the voice got up to its old tricks of repeating its questions over and over till it got its own way. Used to this and known that the only way he got make the voice cease was to answer Ranma did so while still planning his escape.

'Uh sure my attention you got it'

'The next phase of Pluto Protocol's: Find allies for eventual rebuilding of Silver Millennium and defeat of its enemies. Allies must be found within directives. Current time found to be within ze'd (3) directive. Navigators task will now begin'

Ranma simply nodded as he pretended to listen to the voice while searching the strange room for an exit. Of course this may have been a problem in the near future if the voice hadn't picked up on something.

'Has Navigator understood this, Navigator has not yet responded'

The voiced paused as it ran a small scan of the navigation room, with the Navigator's primary functions still on and yet no responses being received the voice decide to utilize another of its functions, a hard light projection.

Hard light is an amazing thing, being a solid illusion its uses were near endless a favourite being letting somebody be in two places at once. This use of hard light had provided the wealthy citizens of the millennium with near limitless freedom, freedom of time that is. One could easily entertain ones friends while still attending an important meeting, attend a child's graduation while having lunch with an important client one could even enjoy a day betting on the Slephnein races while attending an audience with ones head of state (4). Hard Light in other words is very very useful.

Thus the voice using the hard light provided for itself a body, which it then used to search for the unresponsive Navigator to see what was responsible for its lack of response. Noting that the Navigator was currently on its knees attempting to look under entry platform to the Navigation chamber (5) the now embodied voice then ran a systems check to analyse what it had found. Coming up with a series of probable reasons for the Navigator being on its knees looking under the entry platform it proceed to go with the first reason and its appropriate response. The embodied voice quickly wrapped its hands around the Navigators chest and proceeded to perform the Heimlich manoeuvre.

Ranma naturally did not respond well to a pair of arms encircling his chest and even worse when said arms began to try and crush his ribs and so proceeded to try and free himself from his unknown assailant. Ranma quickly straightened his arms upwards and dropped into the splits forcing the person attacking him to become unbalanced, he then spin his body clockwise forcing the person attacking him to let go. Having freed himself he immediately leapt away twisting his body to face his opponent.

The embodied voice was caught of guard as the Navigator responded to its emergency procedure by dropping downwards and twisting free. The voice quickly straightened itself and addressed the Navigator to prevent any further retaliation.

'Navigator cease operations this unit is not a foe'

Ranma was surprised by his attackers addressing him.

'What did ya attack me for?'

'This unit was not attacking the Navigator it was providing emergency relief'

'Huh wadda mean emergency relief? Relief from what their ain't nothing wrong with me and who are you?'

'I am the central interface system for the Arc'

Ranma blinked at the reply

(I have know idea what this guy is talking about but he sounds like that stupid voice from before)

'Hey are you that voice from before'

'Query accepted: This unit is the central interface system for the Arc that has been interfacing with the Navigator'

Ranma sweat dropped at the reply.

'Uh I'll take tat as a yes then'

'Navigator appears to be one hundred percent functional proceeding with next phase of Pluto protocols, Navigator will prepare for next task'

'Huh what task what protocols ya need ta tell me what's going on here?'

'Query mission background accepted: This vessel registration code SMV 123720 (037) CRNSC MOD ARC 001 Tryst (6) has been ordered to follow the Pluto Protocol's'

'And just what are the Pluto Protocol's' Ranma growled, the frustration of not knowing what was going on getting to him.

'Query Pluto Protocol's restricted, authorisation Navigator ….. accepted: The Pluto Protocol's are a series of contingency plans created by the 21st Queen of Pluto under authorisation of the 17th Queen of the Moon Kingdom and 17th head of the Silver Millennium. These plans were to be put in place upon the collapse of the Silver Millennium and the eventually emergence of the Heir to the Silver Millennium. The plans have been divided into four phases. Phase ze this vessel is to obtain a Navigator, status of phase complete. Phase nje recruit allies for the heir, allies are needed to rebuild the Silver Millennium and defeat its enemies. Phase status begun. Phase xi bring new acquired allies to heir and ensure heir safety. Status pending completion of phase nje. Phase vya construct forward base for immediate defence of heir and as strike point against enemies. Status pending completion of phase nje and phase xi. All phases must be completed without breaking primary directives'

Ranma felt the urge to pass out….er mentally retreat from the situation.

(This doesn't make any sense, I ain't the smartest guy in the world but even I know that Pluto is just some hunk of ice floating in space so it can't have a queen and what the hell is the silver mallenathingy anyway it sounds like the kinda thing that is those cheesy maho shojo manga that Akane reads but that kinda thing is just made up their ain't no such things as magick girls)

Still feeling confused Ranma decided to try one last time to figure out what he had to do with all of this

'So what do I have to do with all of this then ?'

'Query Navigator's position within Pluto Protocol's accepted: Unit known as Ranma is the Navigator of this vessel, units duties are: Direct vessel to destinations to obtain allies for heir, to search and obtain allies for heir, to bring vessel and allies to heir, to ensure that heir is defended until forward base is completed. Query answered is Navigator ready for fill designated task'

Now once again thoroughly confused Ranma decided to comply with his earlier urge and promptly fainted again.

'Navigator has shut down primary response functions, conduction response method ze: Wait until Navigators normal functions have resumed'

Fortunately for the voice Ranma regained consciousness quickly and finally managed to make some sense of what he was supposed to do.

'So all I have to do is find some people to help out some heir to the silver millemthingy huh?'

'Navigator's task is to find and recruit allies for the heir to the Silver Millennium'

Ranma sighed 'Ya know a simple yes will do. Ok let's do this then the sooner I can find this heir some allies the sooner I can get home'

'Navigator is ready to begin task beginning briefing: Navigator this timeline is scheduled to collapse within one standard terran rotation, Navigator must find possible allies within this time window, allies should be of either military or civil competency. Navigator with convince allies to swear allegiance to the heir. Such an oath will be binding. When task is complete or time window is close to finished this vessel will pick up Navigator and any allies, does Navigator understand mission'

'Uh yea find some people who can fight and er don't bout the civil thing and bring them to you in one year or something like that right?'

'Navigator's response to mission briefing adequate, preparing for decent of Navigator'

'Huh that doesn't sound good' A now very worried looking Ranma responded.

'Releasing Navigator'

'Huh what do ya mean by tha….'

Cut of mid sentence Ranma was once again engulfed by a bright light and soon found himself suspended above a large sign bearing the words welcome to Tokyo 3 just in time to hear a series of loud sirens going off

'Oh crap, that doesn't sound good'

Break

Earth

Tokyo City – Jubaan Ward

Year 2004 CE

Setsuna Meioh sighed softly as she looked outside her office window. Being a high school guidance councillor had its upsides and downsides. One of its upsides was that unlike the regular teachers Setsuna had plenty off free time during the day. Very few students would be allowed to see the councillor during class time, and few students would ever waste a precious lunch hour for visiting her either. This left Setsuna with only a handful of appointments per day most of which tended to be resolved in a matter of a few minutes. This free time however was both a blessing and a curse. It had been a blessing when Setsuna Meioh had been sailor Pluto a member of the Sailor Senshi fighting evil whenever it appeared, allowing the time guardian to focus on the task of fighting said evil. However since Galaxia's defeat there was little evil left and so Setsuna found herself in temporary retirement. This made the time a curse, in other words Setsuna was bored.

Deciding to relieve a small portion of that boredom Setsuna decided to use who precognitive powers an see into the future. Unlike with the time gates which allowed Pluto to view the future of any single individual at far as she wanted, her own precognitive abilities allowed her to only view a short way into the future and only with people close to her both in a spatial sense and in an emotive sense. Pluto decided to view Rini first and easily slipped into the mental state required for viewing time. The vision was quick to come, showing Rini chatting with Hotaru at lunch (still an hour away) then moved to the future princess's art class where she would truly show that Usagi was her mother by tripping on a single sheet of screwed up paper and falling head first into a large bucket of paint.

(Well at least it's pink) Pluto thought to herself giggling. However it was at that moment even as the giggle died off that Pluto noticed something was wrong. Rini usually had a thin glowing line attached to her when being viewed either by Pluto's precognitive abilities or by the time gate. The line was and indicator that she did not come from this time but rather a different one. The line was a kind of temporal umbilical cord. However it wasn't present, now worried Pluto immediately transformed into her Senshi form and (after saying a quick prayer in thanks for sound proof rooms) teleported to the time gates.

Break

Pluto

Underground Bunker – Cronos

Year 2004 CE

Pluto's panic increased as she arrived at the time gates only to see …. nothing. The gates were gone, leaving a puzzled and fearful Pluto. The Senshi began to rush around the Gates holding area, a large under ground bunker, in search of any clue that could unravel this mystery for her.

(There is nothing here, no blast marks to indicate an attack, the walls, the floor, the ceiling all still intact so there was no forced entry. Only I have knowledge of the gates location so no body could have teleported in besides the bunkers security system would have notified me. All this can only mean one thing)

Pluto's face paled as she realised the only explanation for the gates disappearance. The gates had been closed….

End?

Well another chapter finished so read and review. My beta reader is still busy at the moment so the spelling and grammar may not be up to scratch so once again I apologise in advance for that. So once again please review and let me know if it was good bad or whatever. Till the next chapter,

Adieu

(1) This line comes from the Movie Wayne's World which I also do not own.

(2) Actually Ranma had gotten so tired of being asked he told the voice to go away and choose a destination itself. Which it did.

(3) Function of 'd similar to that of 'st or 'rd so ze'd read as 1st

(4) Naturally the last suggestion would be very ill advised as depend on which head of state you were meeting you could wind up as a guinea pig for the local mages/scientists.

(5) The navigation chamber is the field of glowing light.

(6) SMV stands for Silver Millennium Vessel. 123720 is the construction number meaning that it is the 123720th space faring craft built by the millennium. (037) is another construction number this one indicates that its construction is unknown to the millennium and that it is the 30th craft to have been constructed in secret. CRNSC stands for Cronos Class. MOD ARC stands for module Arc the ships sub class and finally 001 construction number for that class of ship.


	4. Beginnings Part 4

Disclaimer: Their can be only one true righteous owner Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Tekkaman and Martian Successor Nadesco and sadly it isn't me…..for now.

Authors Notes: There have a couple of questions in regards to the past chapters. Yet nothing major enough to warrant a major speal from me. This chapter IS darker than previous ones, if you are not comfortable with themes such as death, war, disease and rape please do not read parts of this chapter just skip through them. I have marked the start and end of these more disturbing passages with bold type so when you see this **BREAK **you know its about to get dark in content. You have been warned.

Now on to the reviews, thanks to all those who reviewed it makes my day to see new reviews with each further chapter posted, thank you.

Duelingchamp: Thanks for the review. My plans for Ranma are well a secret for now. I havn't actually decided on who he will end up with, so far though it will not be a Senshi or a member of the NWC. As for Crystal Tokyo….you'll see in time (man what a lame pun even for me)

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks once again for the review. It's nice to have a constant reviewer. Yes shocking Pluto is always fun.

ranma girl 14: Thanks for the review. Ranma will be meeting with the Senshi soon.

AscendedWarrior: Thanks for the review. Yes this will be a mega crossover. I do agree that most mega crossovers tend to be poorly written and/or confusing. I have paid particular attention to what I believe are the failings of those stories, the main one seeming to be that the author tends to introduce all of the characters at once. This causes the story to falter as it gets confusing as to whose doing what with whom and so forth. I have a solution to this problem, well at least I think I do and hopefully this story will break the trend of poor mega crossovers.

Ryden fall: Thanks for the review. No the time gates haven't gone anywhen (lol) the have been closed, I tend to think of the gates as a kind of window and this window has been shut and the curtains drawn. The explanation for this will be in this chapter.

Once again thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and hopefully more reviews to come? Now onto the story, enjoy.

Mizuryunokamioh: I have always wondered why if the Silver millennium had the time gates why did it fall, why was there no plans in place to prevent it from falling or at the very least plans in place to save at least a part of it so it could be rebuilt

This is my answer to that question.

The Pluto Protocols

Chapter 3 – Beginnings Part 4

'Speech'

"Sound Effects"

(Thoughts)

Earth's Orbit

Space Ring

193 UGY (1)

Ranma Saotome issued forth a long sigh as the ARC came to a stand still. Having survived the previous mission (barely), Ranma finally believed he understood just what he was supposed to do. Thankfully one of his acquisitions had manage to reprogram the ARC's central processing system, giving it a bit of a personality and allowing Ranma to understand it a lot easier. Still their were some issues that did need to be resolved.

As the entry platform finished rising and the Nav field dissipated Ranma quickly moved towards the entry way to the Navigation room in hopes of getting something to eat before his next mission. The last two times he had wound up going several days without food until the authorities had finished interrogating him (or he had escaped which ever came first).

Just as his hands went for the handle the door opened revealing the ARC's CPS in its new body, that of a small humanoid robot. Outside the ARC the familiar looking opening once again began to grow with power as it prepared for firing.

'The Navigator is ready for its mission excellent the new shall proceed'

'Huh wait I'm not ready yet I want to get som….'

'Drop complete Navigator has begin retrieval stage….I have discovered an odd glitch in my processing system. It seems that this drop ahs caused a surge in my mystronic (2) feed. I will have to monitor this'

With that the ARC'S CPS went to return its body back into storage. Meanwhile this times Earth a rather perturbed Ranma contemplated his situation.

'Stupid Robot I wanted to get something to eat first. Man this sucks I huh whats that?'

Ranma looked curiously into the distance to search for the strange sound he had just heard. Noting several odd looking plants and what appeared to be a large cloud of dust heading towards him Ranma began looking puzzled.

(Man I coulda sworn I had heard something but theirs nothing here cept for a few creepy looking plants and a large cloud of dust heading straight for me and the big looking bug thing over next to those buildings. Huh bug thing there wasn't a bug thing there a minute ago and now it's opening its mouth and OH CRAP)

Ranma dodged to the side as a mass of red goo shot out of the strange creature's mouth. Looking towards where the goo landed Ranma noted that the stuff had literally melted the ground. Deciding that now was a good time to run Ranma entertained a final few words as he sprinted of towards the horizon

'STUPID ROBOT WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU'

**BREAK**

Location Unknown

Time Unknown

Usagi blinked as the darkness receded wondering where she was.

(What's going on here the last thing I remember was going to bed)

In the dim light Usagi began to slowly move forward noting that each step made a crunching sound.

(I wonder what that is I must be walking on gravel or something)

With a quick look to the ground Usagi found that the dim light made it difficult to tell what she was walking on. She decided to continue forward as it seemed that each step she took made the light brighter.

Several steps later she found that she could now see a lot better and decided to take a second look at the ground. Only to fall backwards in horror, the crunching sound had been made from bones, bones she had been walking on, bones that were everywhere.

(Oh my Kamisami what is this, what's going on)

Her body shaking Usagi quickly turned to go back only to a virtual field of bone stretching back as far as she could see. She started to shake even harder as she took a step back only to stumble slightly a large cracking sound filled the air. Looking downwards again she saw her foot had just crushed a skull and hundreds of maggots were crawling out over the bones, over her shoes, up her legs.

Screaming as load as she could Usagi turned and ran her eyes closed and hands coving her ears so she couldn't see or here the bones beneath her feet being ground to powder. She ran till her chest felt heavy her legs turning to jelly, she desperately tried to press on.

Suddenly her legs hit something and she fell crashing to the ground with a painful thump bones splintering around her. Looking up and back at what she had tripped on she instantly regretted it. Heads, she had tripped on heads, human heads, heads she knew. They were the heads of her friends, Motoki and his sister, Naru's sister and Umano.

Vomiting noisily Usagi desperately tried to forget what she had just looked at but the vision would not leave her. Opening her eyes she rose to take flight again only to finally see the sky. It was red, blood red, with green clouds. Turning see set her self to flee only to see a tree, a black tree using green and yellow pus and that's when the smell hit her. With that Usagi once again vomited.

The smell was beyond bad, if one could imagine all of the worst smells in the world and then multiplied that by a thousand it still would not be enough to match this smell. It burned her nose and eyes, each breath sent her stomach back into convulsions even as she had emptied her stomach of everything she had every eaten.

Finally able to move again Usagi began to wander aimlessly her mind savaged by the sights and smells of where ever she was. Finally after what seemed days of endless walking she came to a stop and the horror returned this time a single corpse. It was Mamoru.

Break

Earth's Orbit

Tokyo City

Year 2916 CE

Ranma glared at the series of barriers that blocked the path of the ARC. His last mission had not been easy, in fact he been able to know of it before hand he would have declined calling it a suicide mission. If giant bugs weren't enough problems there were also armoured warriors with enough power to take out a city in a single shot. Hopping off the entry platform Ranma headed towards the door this time determined to at least eat before he left. Even as the door opened and the Robot body (now even more modified to that of a young girl aged around 12) entered telling Ranma it was time to depart, Ranma walked straight by it. The body blinked as its Navigator walked by seemingly oblivious to the time, deciding to follow the Navigator and see if the may be a medical problem the Robot too turned and left the Navigation Room, all the while the familiar opening hummed in readiness.

Ranma grinned to himself as he looked at his creation, the Ranwich (3).

(Oh yea now this is what I'm talking about. Ham, Bacon, Beef, Chicken, Pickles, Soy Sauce, Barbecue Sauce and three different types of cheese all in triple layers oh and mayo can't forget the mayo and all toasted to perfection)

Opening his saliva ridden mouth Ranma prepared him self for the succulent meal he was just moments from consuming. At that moment the Robot walked in and found its missing Navigator (having lost him for several minutes) and with a slight nod of its head proceeded to inform the Navigator of his impending arrival to Earth.

'Navigator I have found you, it is now time for you mission'

'huh no way I'm not going yet I'm going to eat this Ranwich fir…'

**BREAK**

Location Unknown

Time Unknown

Usagi could only stare in horror at the sight of her dead (future) husband. His body had been cut to pieces, with each piece being nailed onto a tree so that each piece was in the opposite position to where it should be. His head was between his arms, which had been position where his legs should have been. His legs had been nailed next to the shoulder joints wile his hips had been position on top of his neck. Unable to vomit nor run Usagi stared.

Finally she was able to tear her eyes away from the former earth prince only to spy an equally horrifying vision. The three moon cats, each with their heads removed and replace on each others bodies, Luna on Diana, Diana on Artemis and Artemis on Luna. Each of their eyes had also been removed and the sockets sewn shut, the eyes in turn had been sewn onto the tongues which lay hanging out of their mouths.

And so the horrible sights continued, as Usagi finally able to move continued deeper into the horrible landscape. Setsuna had been stripped naked her head removed and placed into her ripped open chest. Haruka and Michiru had their heads swapped and placed facing backwards, each had been impaled with stakes running through there bodies entering at their mouth's and exiting out of their womanhoods. Hotaru had been ripped to pieces similar to Mamoru only each of her body parts had been placed on stakes then planted next to each other in a single row. The inner Senshi fared no better each had been tied between a pair of stakes by their hands and feet, only theirs heads arms and legs had all been cut off and re-attached so they were facing backwards. Three addition bodies in tattered Senshi uniforms were also present only Usagi was unable to identify them as the heads had been seemingly crushed between to large polls attacked to ropes. For a final degradation each corpse had been violated judging from the massive tearing that Usagi had seen around their genitalia.

Finally eyes red from the constant stream of tears, her mouth horse from screaming and crying with each new grizzly discovery Usagi had arrived at a large Castle were a final horrible sight lay. The bodies of Rini and herself both naked nailed to the Castles wall above the drawbridge. Each had a nail through the forehead the wrists and the ankles. The nail were huge so large that the ones on Rini's wrists had caused the wrists to rip entirely and her body to begin sagging and looked s though it would soon fall off.

Unable to push her body any further Usagi fell to her knees. Not knowing what she was seeing or why, nor how she could both be seeing all of this and be obviously dead and hanging nailed to a castle door. Her tears dried as she knelt at the castle entrance waiting for whatever had done this to arrive so she could get her revenge or at least die trying and join her friends.

Break

Earth's Orbit

Ardennes Forest

Year 1914

Ranma Glared at the Robot body of the CPS.

'Now you listen here before I go down and recruit anyone for the Silver millenalthingywhatsit I am going to have something to eat do you understand?'

'Yes Navigator you wish to refuel before beginning your mission'

'Yea I do so if you will excuse me I will no go and eat ok'

'Understood'

The robot waited patiently for its navigator to finish refuelling, which didn't take long and when Ranma had swallowed the last bite of his Ranwich it gave the order for the transport beam to begin charging. Ranma gave one last lick of his finger before rising of his seat.

'Ok Robot I'm now ready to begin my mission'

'Very well Navigator commencing with transport to Earth'

With that Ranma vanished along the transport beam to the surface while the Robot looked puzzled.

'Odd my processor has picked up an error; it seems to be dis-satisfied with the transport of the Navigator. I shall rectify this situation'

Ranma had only been standing in the middle of a forest for a couple of minutes wondering which direction to go when he felt himself being hit by the beam once again. Soon he was back in the Navigation room with the robot looking at him. He suddenly felt a chill go down his spine and swore to himself that the robot had just smiled.

'He robot what's the problem why did you bring me back h…'

'Second transportation completed, odd that seemed preferable to the first'

**BREAK**

Location Unknown

Time Unknown

The hairs prickled on the back of Usagi neck causing her to reach for her heshin wand. Only she couldn't find it, quickly getting to her feet she wonders where it had gone. At that moment her eyes caught the sight of a large black mass bearing down on her position from the top of the castle. Forgetting her missing wand she leapt for the closest weapon she could find. Grabbing hold of a lone stake she raised the long pointed wooden pole ready to face her attacker.

The mass having reached her chuckled.

'What prey tell do you plan to do with that princess'

Usagi looked at the mass with shock her.

'How….how do you know who I am'

'Simple princess we have met before or don't you recognise me'

With that Usagi's eyes widened and memories of her fight with Galaxia flooded back.

'Chaos' she breathed eyes now narrowing in anger 'You'll pay for this'

Waving a part of the black mass about Chaos replied his echoing voice seemingly filling the entire region.

'This is not my doing Usagi'

'My name how do you..' Usagi's question was quickly cut of as the Chaos continued

'I am an elder being Usagi, knowing your name is only an inconceivably small part of my knowledge. As for this place it is a dream'

'You knew what I was going to ask'

'Yes' Chaos moved himself to a small rock which grew from the ground the horrifying images fading away like somebody washing the paint from a canvas. Usagi frowned contemplating what the being had said and quickly found herself a rock to sit on as well

'So you sent me this dream then to scare me well it won't work. I don't know how you survived our last battle but I won't let your evil exist I….' Usagi speech was cut of as Chaos began laughing

'HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA'

Angry with Chaos' reaction Usagi leapt to her feet and went to grab her heshin wand once again only to remember that she couldn't find it.

'Looking for something, you heshin wand perhaps, well you can't find it here'

Blushing Usagi glared at Chaos

'So you took it then give it back and stop laughing at me'

'Give it back, I would if I had it'

'You don't have it then why can't I find it then'

'Because you're not here only a part of you is'

'Oh'

Looking confused Usagi sat back down. Her eyes wandered to the black mass that was Chaos.

'Why did you laugh' She huffed.

'Because you think that you can destroy me'

'I've beaten you before'

'Yes you have and a magnificent battle it was however Princess I am an elder being. My powers a beyond your comprehension. Nothing save another elder being could possibly match me and they never would go against me'

'Um what's an elder being'

Chaos sighed at the question. It seemed that mortals had forgotten so match as the had progressed through the ages.

'We elder beings are the oldest of all beings in existence, we are the representations of the forces of nature, Life, Death, Dream, Time, Order, Creation, Desire and Chaos. We have been and always will be. Does that answer your question?'

Um not really 'Usagi answered confused.

Chaos sweat dropped at the reborn princess's reply.

'Never mind then'

'Um okay so then I guess that means you here to finish me off' Usagi queried bracing her self for flight (running not actual flying).

'No that's not why I am here'

'So why are you here then why send me that dream'

'I didn't send you that dream. Dreams are beyond my power for the most part. I am here give you an offer'

Break

Earth's Orbit

Tokyo City

Year 2004 CE

Ranma gave a satisfied smile as the ARC returned to proper time. His mission was over, well at least the part where he had to find potential recruits for the Silver thingamyion. Now he just had to awaken the heir's new army and building force and send the ARC on its final voyage nothing to major.

As Ranma contemplated what he was going to do when he returned to Nerima (and who he was going to beat up) a large pain erupted in his side. Feeling as though someone had torn his side open Ranma looked down and noticed his side was in fact bleeding. Looking back up Ranma began to feel vertigo as the ARC began sinking towards the Earth,.

Trying desperately to get the ship back under control Ranma trapped into the communication device calling up the ARC CPS.

'YO ARC WHATS GOING ON HERE'

'NAVIGATOR, WE SEEMED TO HAVE HIT A LARGE ASTEROID UPON RE-ENTRY TO THIS TIMELINE'

'WHATS THE DAMAGE' Ranma cried as he struggled to stop the ARC from spinning feeling the intense heat as the ships nose entered into the earth's outer atmosphere.

'STRUCTURAL DAMAGE IS GREAT I RECOMMEND YOU EVACUATE'

'TO WHERE' Ranma asked having finally got the ship to stop spinning he was now attempting to angle the ships nose in order to prevent the ship from breaking apart during re-entry. 'I CAN'T EXACTLY GET OUT AND WALK NOW CAN I'

'IF YOU REMAIN ABOARD NAVIGATOR RANMA YOU WILL DIE. THE NAVIGATION SYSTEM IS CONNECTED DIRECTLY TO YOUR BODY'

'I KNOW THAT ALREADY WHAT EVER TORE THE SHIP OPEN DID ME AS WELL BUT I AIN'T GONNA GIVE UP YOU AND I ARE BOTH GOING TO MAKE IT'

The now super heated vessel burst through the high cloud over Tokyo skimming across the hills.

'Navigator we are through the atmosphere it is time for you to evacuate you will not survive the landing'

'I don't care ARC I ain't gonna leave you to be smashed up all over the place' Ranma groaned as the craft speed towards the ground idly noting through the view scope that he was heading for the exact spot the Ryoga had learnt the breaking point. He then angled the craft towards the ravine he and Ryoga had fallen into hoping the long ravine would be able to hide the craft. Suddenly just as the nose of the ship smashed into the mountain before the ravine Ranma felt his body jerk a final message playing through his ears

'I'm sorry Navigator but I do not wish for you to cease function'

With those final words Ranma felt himself fall to the ground as he was sent from the ship via the transport beam one final time.

Break

Earth

Tokyo City – Jubaan Ward

Year 2004

Setsuna Meioh sighed as she looked at the worried faces of her fellow Senshi, in particular those of Usagi, Rini and Mamoru. Having just finished revealing that Rini was now of this time and that the time gates had been closed she braced herself for the response taking particular note of the tired look on Usagi's face.

After the last what do you mean it's closed died out. Setsuna set to the task of explaining what she believed was happening.

'The gates have sealed themselves and are unable to be opened at least for now. As for why I am not totally sure but I do have a theory. Since the Black Moon Clan attacked us here in the past the timelines have been unstable. This is mainly due to the fact that the future is essentially ever changing. However the constant time travel by Rini the Clan and Wiseman caused the bulk of possible future for a short period of time to become fixed. Since Wiseman's defeat the number of fixed futures have dissipated collapsing on themselves. Yet with each new enemy since Wiseman we have fought have caused fluxes within these collapsing timelines creating pressure on the main time line. After Galaxia's defeat the flux was so large that essentially time froze and the alternate lines became fixed briefly once again. Since her defeat a large number of lines has once again began to collapse only this time they did it almost simultaneously. Now as the gates are semi connected to the time stream at all times (4) the gates became strained and in order to protect itself closed'

Seeing looks of shock, understanding and utter confusion (guess who was sporting which look) Setsuna sighed yet again before assuring everyone present that the problem would sort itself out eventually but that Rini for the rest of her life would be of this timeline.

With the Senshi meeting over everyone decided to enjoy a quick snack. Rini and Hotaru however went outside. Looking with concern at her friend Hotaru tried to consol her as best she could. Minutes passed before the young Senshi finally spoke pointing at a shooting star.

'A shooting star Hotaru do you think I should make a wish'

'I don't know Rini but something about that star make me feel…like something bad is going to happen'

End?

Well another chapter finished and one more to go to complete the first part of this fic, the Beginning. So please read and review let me know what you thought of it and what needs improving and what's great and so on and so forth. So until the next chapter

Adios

(1) UGY United Global Year, the dating system used in Tekkaman.

(2) Mystronic – A magical alternate to electronic power. Used in place of electricity to run various techs like computers.

(3) Ranwich – a play on manwich which in itself is a word play on sandwich. A manwich is used to describe a sandwich made and eaten by men. It contents are usually lots of meat, dairy and sauces.

(4) Sorry folk's really bad pun


	5. Beginnings Part 5

Disclaimer: Hmm I don't own Ranma half, Sailor Moon, Martian Successor Nadesco or Evangelion and I probably never well oh well

Disclaimer: Hmm I don't own Ranma half, Sailor Moon, Martian Successor Nadesco or Evangel ion and I probably never well oh well.

Authors Notes: Well just one thing to mention before getting on with the chapter. I have decided to redo each of the first six chapters these first five and the next chapter forthcoming in a set of larger more refined chapters. This means that the chapter numbering and actual number of chapters for the beginning saga will change. Essentially I intend to combine some of these chapters in order to lengthen them and go over the spelling and grammar with a fine toothed beta-reader; I also hope to refine the dialogue scenes and maybe add a little more action into them. Hopefully this will make each chapter a better read than before. The old chapters will still remain in place until this is completed and this project will only occur after a new chapter is complete, at least until the second saga is finished. Anyways that's the plan so now on to reviews.

Sadly reviews a dwindling for this story, which is due to several possible factors, including this being a bad story, people just can't be bothered reviewing or people being told not to read this fic for reasons unknown to me. Either way it is disheartening to find only three reviews and only two of them relating to the last chapter. Still I will carry on in hopes that maybe business will pick up

It: Thank you for the review. In light of the grammar and spelling problems I will be overhauling the older chapters. Hopefully you can battle through the first few chapters and keep on reading as it will get better. Thanks again for this review I have found it highly useful.

Ranma girl 14: Thanks for another review, that makes two people who have now continued to review this fic. Ranma has been splashed with cold water in this chapter and was to what happened to the people he has gathered, well that is revealed in future chapter so please keep reading.

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks for another review; it brightens my day to see you have kept reading this story. I have some interesting times a head for Ranma and the ARC's CPS so please keep reading.

A final thanks to all those who reviewed and hopefully more will come for this chapter. Now onwards to the tale, please enjoy

Mizuryunokamioh: I have always wondered why if the Silver millennium had the time gates why did it fall, why was there no plans in place to prevent it from falling or at the very least plans in place to save at least a part of it so it could be rebuilt

This is my answer to that question.

The Pluto Protocols

Chapter 4 – Beginnings Part 5

'Speech'

"Sound Effects"

(Thoughts)

Earth

Tokyo City – Jubaan Ward

Year 2004

Pain, it was Ranma could feel. His body had changed due to the poring rain and he, now she could barely move after her impact. The wound in her side was oozing blood and each felt like fire was racing through his lungs. Yet she could not rest, she had one final task to perform.

Pulling her self upright she staggered towards the downed craft as it lay smoking in a small crevasse. Finding the tear that had lead to the crash landing Ranma pulled herself through it the twisted metal tearing into her hands.

She manoeuvred through the corridors of the ARC making her way to the CPU, once there she grabbed the body of the ARC'S CPS. With her strength failing Ranma sank to the floor now having to resort to crawling across the vessel in order to reach her next destination. Manoeuvring through the ships many corridors she finally came across a large partially open door. Sighing in relief with that small stroke of luck she crawled into the room the door lead to.

The room had only one passageway, which was lined with large pods connected by many small hoses to the ceiling. Next to each pod was a large box containing a small keypad on the top. Crawling across the walkways cheese grater like semi frozen surface she made her way to the last pod. Once again luck was with her as the pod was still open and appeared to be undamaged. Hefting the robot body into the pod she then allowed a small portion of her chi flow into the body, hoping that would in some way keep her companion alive. Closing the pods door she pressed several buttons to start the process that would put the body into a hibernative state.

She then moved back along the floor to her final destination, the navigation room. Once in the room Ranma moved to a small control panel, the only control panel that was not suspended from the ceiling to her normal station as navigator. This panel only had one large button. Its use was a one time deal and only for the most extreme of emergencies. Pushing the button Ranma smiled briefly as she remembered the CPS telling her that if used it she would only have half a minute to get out of the craft.

(With my body thrashed as it is that's one hell of a task, still nothing like a challenge to get the blood pumping. Or what little I have left anyway)

With that thought Ranma push what little chi she had remaining into her legs and ran as fast as she could. Racing through the corridors thanking every deity she could think of for adrenalin Ranma ignored every jolt of pain that ran through her body. Her race to the exit caused her even more injuries as she ignored the torn metal that ripped her body and exposed wires that shocked her. Finally reaching the hole in the vessels side with only a couple of seconds remaining she leapt out of the craft her back catching the top of the hole stripping several layers of skin and what little remained of her cloths away. Landing hard on her shoulder and feeling it pop out of place Ranma could on just turn her head in time to witness the ARC disappear leaving behind a few falling blue motes of light.

Break

Shirai groaned as he dragged the drunken form of his best friend home. It had been the idea of his friend the drunk formally known as Haitani to go out bar hopping in celebration of their friend finally making it into university, even though their had told Haitani he wasn't interested in drinking the night away. Still that hadn't stopped Haitani from deciding to go ahead and celebrate for him and naturally Shirai found himself dragged along with his normally stoic friend.

Of course the celebration had taken them way off course (1) and into the Jubaan ward leaving Shirai a long trek back to their shared apartment across the ward. Muttering to himself about inconsiderate friends Shirai still had to smile as he thought back on the night's activities which had been rather enjoyable. The two boys who were usually unlucky when it came to the opposite sex actually garnering a few kisses each before the night wound down and Haitani reached his alcohol absorbency limit.

Having made it roughly one third of the way back towards the home Shirai was completely surprised by the sight moving towards him and Haitani. That sight was a fully naked woman staggering towards them. The sight was enough to cause Haitani to jolt out of his drunken stupor. Abandoning his friend Shirai rushed to wards the woman who had stopped moving and was propping her self up against a wall. Haitani staggered after his friend. Both watched in horror as the woman slowly sunk to the ground appearing to have passed out.

Shirai turned towards Haitani

'She's messed up pretty bad Haitani, what should we do?'

'We call an ambulance and then get out of here' Haitani responded pushing his glass up. Shaking his head Shirai responded

'We can't just leave her here, what if she dies?'

'We can't stay here Shirai, if the cops find us standing over a bloodied naked girl they'll think we did it. Do you wanna get kicked out of collage? Cause even if they find out we didn't do it that's what will happen'

Shirai shock his head for a second time and began trying to pick the bloodied woman up.

'We can't just leave her here and the hospital isn't far, we'll just run over their and drop her off'

'Man this is crazy we'll be arrested for sure'

'Dam it Haitani stop arguing and give me a hand here'

Haitani grabbed the woman's legs and the two boys began jogging towards the hospital. Ignoring the woman's soft moans as the jogged the two quickly arrived at the hospitals ambulance bay. Rushing past the gates they ignored the guards startled yells and made there way towards a woman in a white coat.

Break

Yelling out for orderlies to bring out a trolley Dr Kotari Mizuno began checking the woman's vital signs as the two boys dropped to the ground panting. A paramedic crouching next to her was rubbing away as much of the dirt as possible with alcohol solution. Several orderlies rushed out with a trolley and quickly raised the woman onto it. As the trolley speed towards the operating theatre Dr Mizuno gave orders to various nurses and doctors.

In the operating theatre, the now scrubbed up Dr Mizuno began examining her new patent once again. Two other surgeons also called in to help with the operation could only look with horror at the sheer amount of injuries the woman had obtained.

'What the hell happened two her, she looks like she's been dragged along a giant cheese grater' One of the doctors exclaimed.

Looking up at the doctor Dr Mizuno began the long task of saving this woman's life.

'She has a shattered right shoulder, burns to her hands and face. Both her ankles are broken and her left shoulder is separated. Massive internal haemorrhaging, a 25 centimetre tear along her left side of her torso. Multiple lacerations to her abdominal wall, chest, legs and arms. There is also what seem to be ice burns along those locations as well. Finally she has a cracked left femur, a broken left radial and at least three layers of skin missing from her upper back.'

Looking sadly at the injuries she had just catalogued Dr Mizuno grabbed the nearest scalpel and the surgery began.

'We will start with the internal bleeding and move on from there'

Break

Pain was all she felt as she came too. Her body burned as though molten lava flowed through it. Her chest felt like it was on fire with very breath while at the same time it felt as though some one was choking her. Her eyes fluttered open as her hands scrabbled for what ever was on her throat, eventually grabbing hold of something on her face. The pain blossomed as she drew out what ever was restricting her throat, dragging along its insides, her gag reflex kicking in adding to the feeling of choking. Finally the object was removed as her vision cleared, allowing her to see a mucus covered hose of some sort. Yet the pain remained, moving her arms about her body she quickly came across and removed the needles in her arms and wrists. Sitting up she desperately tried to remember where she was and who she was.

The memories however seemed to allude her, like those motes of light you see when you stare at a light for too long, fluttering about your peripherary yet when ever you try to stare directly at them they disappear. Her head pounded as she desperately tried to remember, the memories here not there only images of things, things she knew but did not at the same time. A gi, a cat which caused her to shiver , a spatula, a bandana, each item she knew the name of it and what it was and yet did not know how she knew them. More images came to her, a bamboo pole, a mallet, a coin, a broom, a sword, a ribbon. Each image was disconcerting and painful as they continued to flitter across her mind another cat, a duck, a pipe, a firecracker, a bird of flames, a dragon breathing fire, a beam of light and a ball of fire. At that point her hearing returned and she noticed a high pitched whining sound which caused a new headache to trouble her. He hand flew out smashing into the device that seemed to be the cause of her headache while a final memory entered into her mind a task, a mission, find the heir.

Quickly she rose and moved towards the window; wincing at each new piece of information, labels and uses for things she could not remember knowing. Smashing the window she peered down into the hospitals car park. Noting the length of the drop she walked back to the bed and ripped off the sheets. Grabbing the largest one by its corners, she dragged it behind her as she returned to the window. Just as the door burst open she leapt out into the cold night air. The sheet snapped open above her slowing her drop enough for her to land on an ambulance. She then took off into the night searching for the heir. Moving quickly across the roof tops of first, multi-story offices and apartment buildings and then on to one and two story houses she eventually came to a halt. Leaping across the road onto a series of long rising stairs she moved upwards. Finally she came to a halt on top of an odd structure made up of two large thick posts linked together by a large curved plank of some sort. The entrance to a shine or temple her mind told her, though how she knew this was still puzzling. Dropping into the shrines courtyard her found her self not knowing of where to go next. Frightened and tired she let loose her frustration to the world in a high keening cry, all that her abused through could manage.

As her cry ended the door to the shrine opened and a couple of figures raced out. Startled by there appearance she fled towards the forest on the shrines border. Rushing through the trees ignoring the bite of the cold night air as her gown was stripped from her by clawed branches, she desperately tried to remember once again but nothing came to her. Finally exhausted and frightened she fell to the ground at the base of a tree and turned to face the direction she came from hoping that she had lost her pursuers. Hash racking sobs began to emerge from her lips as the pain of her flight and of being unable to remember anything caught up with her. Then as the moon reached its zenith and poured through a small gap in the branches above a girl came into view. Noting that her hair had an odd style to it one that looked as though it was a couple of meatballs with noodles trailing down from them, she uttered the first words to come to her.

'Princess'

Break

Usagi Tsukino was broken out of her thoughts as she and the rest of the Senshi heard a strange sound.

'What was that?' She queried as she rose from her position

'Sounds like someone in pain, a lot of pain' Replied Setsuna as she and the rest of the Senshi rose.

Haruka reached for the door with Rei right behind her, the two had barely made it out side when they spied something standing in the court yard. Being unable to see exactly what was there the always gung-ho outer Haruka reached for her heshin wand

'It's a youma' she cried out as she activated her transformation noting that creature had already taken of for the forest.

'URANUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!'

One by one the rest of the Senshi transformed as began running after the creature. All save for Usagi, Setsuna, Hotaru, Ami and Rini. Setsuna peered into the darkness as she kept a tight hold on Rini keeping the younger Senshi from running of on what would be a wild goose chase.

(You would think that Rei would know better than to go searching for somebody in those woods at night. It would take days to find anything in there)

'Anything Mercury?' She asked as she turned to the Senshi of ice

'Hey I just realized that my visor shows infra-red' She replied

Setsuna sighed as she replied 'That's nice Mercury but it's not what I asked for'

Blushing Ami quickly answered the elder Senshi's query. 'It's straight ahead all the others have passed her by already. It appears to be humanoid possibly female judging by the shape'

Usagi nodded at the information and knelt down

'Hop on Saturn I may need your help'

The Senshi of silence merely nodded as she scrabbled onto Usagi's back. With her cargo on bored Usagi leapt into the forest keeping her head down to avoid the frail girl on board from getting whacked in the face by a stray branch. Luna watching the whole episode turned towards Setsuna.

'Is it wise to let Usagi carry Hotaru like that, knowing how clumsy she is?' The moon cat asked causing a sweat drop to appear on Setsuna.

'We will just have to trust Usagi and hope she doesn't fall over'

Usagi quickly came upon the creature letting Hotaru down she slowly approached. As she got closer the moon light pierced through the canopy of the forest illuminating the sitting sobbing figure. Showing Usagi that it was indeed a human female, moving in a little closer she heard her speak.

'Princess'

Gasping in shock Usagi took a step back as the rest of the Senshi appeared. Haruka reacting to Usagi's gasp immediately summoned the space sword and levelled it at the girl. Upon seeing this, the girl began to retreat backwards into the tree, Usagi noticing this hissed at Haruka.

'Uranus put that away' turning towards the girl she smiled and knelt down

'Please don't be frightened we're going to hurt you, my name is Sailor Moon and these are my friends the Sailor Senshi' While saying this Usagi motioned towards the Senshi. Turning towards Hotaru she motioned the younger girl forward.

'Saturn help me check her for injuries'

'Oh she has or had plenty of those' Ami spoke up kneeling at the girl's side causing the rest of the Senshi to step back in shock wondering where she had come from.

'She has had some major surgery by the looks of her scares, a week or so ago I think'

Usagi nodded turning her attention back to the girl smiling.

'Why don't you come with us and we will get you some warm cloths and some food ok?'

The girl didn't move until Usagi offered her hand, taking it she allowed her self to be stood up and slowly led back towards the shrine. Usagi leading the girl quickly gave some orders to the rest of the Senshi.

'Rei, please run a hot bath and get her something to wear, Makoto please heat up the leftovers from dinner'

The two girls nodded and ran forward while the rest gathered around their leader, Haruka doing so with a look of suspicion, her thought echoing that of Usagi's.

(How did she know that I/Usagi was the princess)

Break

Setsuna Meioh looked slowly around the dining room of the house that she shared with the outer Senshi gathering her thoughts. It had been a week since the mysterious red head had appeared at the shrine and so far she still remained a mystery. The girl would say next to nothing save that Usagi was the princess and that she was their to serve her and not to send her to the hospital. All the Senshi had attempted to get the girl to open up, even Usagi, but to no avail. Since that night the red head did nothing but watch Usagi eating and sleeping only when Usagi did. Yet it was this seemingly blind devotion to Usagi that gave the Senshi of time a small glimmer of hope in the otherwise soul crushing decision she would have to make tonight.

Her guests were all arranged around the table each wondering why they and they alone had been asked to join Setsuna. The Senshi of Pluto sat at the head of the table sipping slowly at a cup of tea, her eyes boring into each of her companions. To Setsuna's left sat Luna a small saucer of cream in front of her, comfort food for the distraught moon cat. Next to her sat Mamoru and opposite Setsuna sat Ami. Both had a cup of tea in there hands as well while in front of Ami was the ever present mercury computer. On Setsuna's right sat Sailor Astarte, the only non Japanese Senshi, while next to Astarte sat Rei. Each of the tables occupants stared at the others eyes not quite meeting save for Setsuna and Astarte both deliberately meeting the gazes of the others as if judging them, weighing there souls for some future task, which was not far from the truth.

Deciding the time was right Pluto began to speak.

'I'm sure you're wondering why I have gathered you all here and not the others, though I'm also sure that Ami has begun to figure it out' With a nod to the younger Senshi Setsuna took a sip of her tea. Seeing that it was her time to speak Ami closed the mercury computer and began.

'We here because you believe that there is a possibility that one of the Senshi may go rouge'

Rei and Luna both gasped at this statement while Mamoru shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Astarte did nothing but continued to stare at the others. Nodding once again Setsuna allowed a small smile to escape her otherwise stern face.

'Correct Ami, and how did you come to this conclusion'

Ami smiled noting that Setsuna was allowing her a chance to show off a bit.

'Elementary my dear Watson' She said using a small joke to lighten the sombre mood of the meeting

The joke did the trick as the group broke into chuckles, having broken the darkened atmosphere Ami continued.

'With what you told us of the gates being closed and that there were no knew enemies coming until after crystal Tokyo was formed it is only logical to assume that the next enemy is one that you could not have seen at the gates' Seeing Setsuna nod Ami went on with her explanation. 'Add in the fact that rather than summoning all of us you have only invited Mamoru, Rei, Luna and Myself. Plus you invited Sailor Astarte, something you wouldn't do unless at absolute need. Leeds me to the other logical conclusion of the next threat being one of us, a rouge Senshi'

Clapping lightly Setsuna smiled once again. 'Well done Ami you are correct as usual'

Frowning Luna entered into the conversation. 'So you're saying that Hotaru is going unleash the silence then?'

'No Luna' Setsuna answered 'That is not the kind of Rouge I was meaning'

'Then who?' Mamoru shot back 'Hotaru is the only Senshi strong enough to be a major threat isn't she?'

Shaking her head Setsuna responded to the earth prince's query 'No Mamoru there are three Senshi who have that power. Myself, Hotaru and…'

'Usagi' Ami said cutting into Setsuna speech.

Gasps echoed around the table once again. Rei looked at Ami with disbelief then turned to Setsuna.

'You can't be serious, meatball head becoming a rouge Senshi'

'I am Serious' Setsuna replied 'Usagi has the power to be a very serious threat to the Senshi'

'But she wouldn't turn against us' Rei said defiantly

'She would if she thought it in everyone's best interests Rei' Sestuna said her voice heavy with sorrow.

'Do any of you know who we will stop mankind from becoming evil in the future?'

All save Astarte shook their heads. Nodding slightly Setsuna continued.

'There is only one way, strip the ability of man to choose evil away. If man cannot choose to be evil he or she will not become evil. That is how it will be done, Usagi will use the crystal to remove the ability to choose away from man. Some would see this very act as evil unto itself and I would agree with them. It is tantamount to raping someone's mind'

'And someone has told Usagi this that's why where hear isn't it' Ami concluded

Setsuna gave a weak smile to the ice Senshi's genius of figuring out what was going on once again. 'Yes Ami that's what I suspect and I believe that Usagi may decide to abandon Crystal Tokyo. Which is why you are all hear. What do each of you think now that you know the truth?'

Each of the companions sat silently, their thoughts milling in their heads. Finally it was Ami who spoke first.

'Logically it makes sense, every one on earth, even ourselves are far too susceptible to being corrupted. Remove the ability to act on that corruption and there is no more evil. I can accept that'

Rei nodded 'Ami is right; to save someone's spirit we must cleanse it of evil, so it makes sense to do so to their minds as well'

Mamoru also nodded adding his own opinion 'My parents died because of a mistake by an idiot at the wheel, I had to grow up alone knowing that I could never see them again. Knowing that this could one day happen to Rini is more than enough to convince me that it's the right thing to do'

'It's for the best' Luna agreed 'without evil then everyone even the Senshi will be safe. I would take this option knowing that I would never have to worry about you girl getting attacked by humans bent on making a fast buck even worse'

After hearing their response Setsuna knew that she had made the right choice by including them. Ami with her logic, Mamoru and Luna with their ability to think of the future first and Rei with her beliefs, each of us are the better choice for this type of meeting, each were able to think in the most objective manner.

'Then I have made the right choice I believe, in choosing all of you to come tonight. We each have a decision to make one that will decide the fate of the Senshi and the future of this planet. A choice that could bind the Senshi together stronger than before or rip us apart and turn us against one another. I will give each of you time to make this decision however it must be down tonight'

Why us' Rei interjected 'Why not the others, all of us I mean except Usagi'

'Two reasons Rei' Ami replied 'One if all of us but Usagi were here she would get suspicious and the second…'

'The second' Interrupted Setsuna 'is that out of all of the Senshi those who are here are the only ones who could approach this decision objectively. Makoto is loyal to the group and will only follow the majority. Rini, Haruka and Michiru will follow my lead and Hotaru will follow them. Artemis is too loyal to Minako and will do as she does, while Diana will follow Luna. As for Minako unless all of the Senshi are against her she will follow Usagi'

Rei looked perplexed at this and Ami looked surprised. Luna frowned at Setsuna as she questioned her comments.

'Surely you mean Makoto will follow Usagi and not Minako'

'No Luna' Setsuna shook her head 'Makoto is loyal to Usagi true but more of her loyalty is transferred to the Senshi as a whole. Only Minako understands the full depth of what Usagi is going through, has gone through and that is because she went through the same thing. Those two more like sisters than anything else, there lives are far to similar'

Ami nodded as the truth hit her, while Rei looked downwards her eyes beginning to mist. Sensing that emotions were beginning to overcome reason Setsuna continued with the meetings main purpose.

'We have three options open to us at this point and time. Option one we follow Usagi regardless of her choice. Option two we follow Crystal Tokyo regardless of Usagi's choice option three we disband the Senshi leaving each to make up there own minds about the future. You do not need to answer right away'

Rising from the table Setsuna went into the kitchen to make a fresh batch of tea, giving everybody the time to sort through there thoughts. Having already decided to go with the majority Setsuna would only cast her vote if there were a tie. As she prepared the tea and returned to the table absorbed in her own dire thoughts Setsuna failed to notice a small tuft of read hair peaking out from behind the entry way to the lounge.

Returning to the table and refreshing everybody's tea Setsuna sat down and awaited the verdict that would exonerate her princess or condemn her. Mamoru was the first to speak his eyes red from tears spilt.

'I will follow Crystal Tokyo, it is what we have fought for, for so long now I cannot simply abandon it, even if it means going against, against'

Unable to finish speaking, he hung his head a single tear rolling down his cheek. Setsuna nodded and waited for the remaining responses. Luna then raised her own head.

'I can't, she will be by herself' She spoke her words heavy with pain.

'No she won't' Setsuna responded otherwise I would not have taken this approach. She has somebody to aid her, give her a chance if we do go against her, to keep her safe when we cannot. That red haired girl is more devoted to her than any of us could hope to be and I have a feeling that she is far stronger than any of us believe her capable of being. Shocked at these words a sense of finality sunk into Luna as Rei finally gathered her own courage to speak.

'I will stand with Mamoru and you on this Setsuna I will support Crystal Tokyo no matter what Usagi decides' This said Rei sank further into her chair. Setsuna shook her head at Rei's words

'I haven't decided yet Rei and will only do so if this meeting is deadlocked'

'But what about Astarte' Rei asked 'She is only here as an observer, I have already told of what is going on and she asked that she remain neutral until a winning side is clear' Setsuna said as Astarte nodded in acknowledgement of her role. Ami then decided to say her piece.

'Logically it is clear for me to go along with the majority decision here tonight so I will abstain until the final vote is cast' Saying that Ami turned her eyes towards Luna who looked up eyes shining with unshed tears.

'I will support Crystal Tokyo no matter what Usagi decides'

'Then it is decided' Setsuna said eyes welling in her own eyes 'The Senshi will move against Sailor Moon should she abandon Crystal Tokyo' Saying that Setsuna finally allowed her tears to fall silently as the sounds of sobbing from Rein and Ami joined that of Luna's. Even as her tears fell Setsuna allowed her thought to echo the sentiments felt by her comrades for what they had just decided to do.

(I'm sorry Princess, sorry for the hurt you are about to feel should you go against us. I am sorry for my betrayal)

End?

Well I know that I said that this was the last chapter of the beginning saga, unfortunately that is wrong. Initially this chapter was supposed to be the last one however, it was longer than I expected and so I decided to break it off into two chapters so there is one more to go before we reach the next saga Civil War. Please read and review, let me know if it sucks or succeeds. Until next time

Shalom

(1) Whoops another really bad pun there my bad


	6. Beginnings Part 6

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer:

Authors Notes: This chapter marks the end of the beginning saga. Hopefully this chapter makes some things clearer. Which is one of the things that was brought up in the reviews, that this story is to confusing. This is a problem, I was attempting to make the story somewhat confusing as to the plot but not to the detriment of the readers. So I am now having to rethink several scenes from the Beginning saga and start rewriting them. The second big problem so far is spelling and grammar, as several people have pointed out a pre-reader is needed for this story. Unfortunately my current pre-reader is somewhat indisposed at the moment and due to the closeness I have with this pre-reader, both in terms of friendliness and in terms of distance makes me loathe to seek another. If the spelling and grammar prove to be too much of a detriment I will move on to a new pre-reader however at this point I believe I can at least sort most of the major issues myself.

Finally the entire Beginning saga is (as previously mention in the last chapter) under reconstruction and will be slowly remade while I am writing the civil war saga, hopefully this rewrite should Iron out most of the main issues and make it an easier read. Now onto reviews.

Reviews: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, a big increase from the previous chapter which is, well its friggen awesome.

Excel: Thank you for the review.

Pasencore: Thanks for the review.

Ranko Lina Inverse: Thanks for the review. The answer to your questions should be answered in this chapter.

Maximara: Thanks for the review. You bring up a good point their, it is my personal belief that with the cleansing the Senshi themselves did not get cleansed, thus making Rini susceptible to go rouge so to speak. Also with the black moon clan, when you're the big power in any region (in this case the whole world) it is often hard to imagine any one can beat you, just look at how much crap the Americans went through and are still going through in Iraq and Afghanistan.

Mister X: Thanks for the review. Unfortunately the story was more confusing that what I had planned for. While what I wanted to do was keep people guessing and in suspense about who was doing what and why. All I ended up doing was confusing a lot of people about who was doing what period. Hopefully things will get clearer from here on in so please keep reading.

Ranma girl 14: Thanks for another wonderful review. Usagi isn't able to strip them of their powers as she wasn't the one who gave them their powers in the first place. As for Ranma, physically Ranma is better, magickally the Senshi are more powerful so it balances out in the long run. Though initially expect Ranma to kick some Fuku covered booty. Thanks once again for your continual support of this fic

Mkallen: Thanks for the review. The sad lack of a pre-reader is holding me back in the spelling and grammar department however I am loath at the moment to get myself a new one. Thanks for pointing out those mistakes to me, I have already changed them on the hard copy and the changes on should be in place in a week or so.

NightmareSyndrom: Thanks for the review. Sadly yes this story is more confusing than I had originally planned it to be. For the Arguments, that scene was not done satisfactory and is under rewrite. Ranma's sub mission I thought I had explained clearly but obviously not so that to will now under go some reconstruction. As for Sailor Astarte, she is actually a real Senshi, in my effort to create a Sailor Moon Ranma half cross that is somewhat original I decided to include SM characters that are usually ignored by most fanfics. Astarte is from the SM musicals.

Nysk: Thanks for the review. No this is not a Ranma-chan fic. Ranma will get comfortable with his girlside, but he will not get stuck that way permanently nor will her prefer it over his guy side.

Merena: Thanks for the review.

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks for another great review man your support has helped me through some difficult times with this fic.

Mizuryunokamioh: I have always wondered why if the Silver millennium had the time gates why did it fall, why was there no plans in place to prevent it from falling or at the very least plans in place to save at least a part of it so it could be rebuilt

This is my answer to that question.

The Pluto Protocols

Chapter 4 – Beginnings Part 6

'Speech'

"Sound Effects"

(Thoughts)

Earth

Tokyo City – Jubaan Ward

Year 2004

Usagi sat silently on her bed thinking over the events of the last week. With Setsuna claiming that the time gates had been closed and that Rini was now of the present rather than the future. Followed by that strange dream where she had witness the destruction of everything she held dear to her and finally the arrival of the mysterious young red head who seemed to only talk to and listen to her had put Usagi into a spin.

The dream had caused Usagi to seriously consider whether or not Crystal Tokyo was a good thing. Stripping away humanities ability of free choice seemed to be a horrifying act to undertake, yet the conclusion of that act, a world free of crime and hatred seemed to be almost worth it. Then there was Chaos's words to consider, an age of order followed by an age of Chaos, was it right to condemn the world to years perhaps even centuries of unknown disasters when the Crystal Millennium fell. All of these questions caused the reborn princesses head to ache.

Usagi was sure that Luna suspected something ever since the night she had that dream, the moon cat was acting more and more distant from Usagi, disappearing at odd moments, like tonight. Luna had been gone for the last few hours, which until recently was unlike her. Usually Luna would be found in Usagi's room dressing down the princess for what ever actions that had occurred during the day; failing to do her homework, not cleaning up her room, sleeping in during the mornings, being late for school, her latest test results. Yet the last few nights Luna would simply vanish and when she returned would mumble some comment about checking for enemies whenever asked about her nightly disappearances. Usagi had even tried joking about dates with Artemis but that had only earned her a glare or a hiss. This lead Usagi to believe that the moon cat knew something about the dream and was either talking to Setsuna about it or checking the computer under the crown arcade.

Either way it made Usagi upset and sad. It seemed that the Senshi only really cared about how her actions affected them as Senshi, whether berating her about bad grades or being lazy or commenting over her lack of ambition for the future. It was these thoughts that plagued Usagi the most. Just what was she to the rest of the Senshi? Was she their leader or not? if she was why was her actions continually questioned and if she wasn't what did that make her. It made her a puppet, a figure to be seen and not heard. Or at least that's what she had read when it came to leaders who were dominated by their followers or advisers. The thought was unsettling to Usagi; she just couldn't force herself to believe that any of her friends were just using her like that.

Usagi's thoughts were quickly quashed when a series of loud taps came from her window. Puzzled the young princess rose to see who it was.

(It must be Luna) she mused to herself thinking that her adviser and guardian had managed to lock herself out of the house.

(Serves her right, maybe she will tell me where she's been running off to)

As she reached the window Usagi looked puzzled noting that it was Aka and not Luna who was knocking at her window. Quickly letting the smaller (height wise) girl in she wondered just what the girl was doing.

Aka had been the name given to the strange girl that the Senshi had encountered at the Hikawa shrine a week ago. The name itself had been given to her by Haruka after the girl had told them in a raspy pained voice that she couldn't remember her own. Aka had then explained that she was to find and protect the princess of the moon and that was all she could remember. Since then Aka had been staying at the Tsukino's as Usagi's pen pal from Sendai. He parents buying the ruse had allowed the girl to stay in Usagi's room (after her mother scolded her for not asking before hand whether or not her friend could stay). Aka had not left Usagi's side as of that moment, even much to Usagi's chagrin, accompanying her to the bathroom whenever she needed to go.

'Aka what are you doing why were you outside' Usagi asked, perplexed over the girls appearance outside of her room as the last time Usagi had seen he that night Aka had been downstairs watching an old Samurai film with Shingo.

'We need to leave Usagi-hime' Aka responded locking Usagi's door

'What? Why Aka what's going on' Usagi queried watching as the girl moved about her room now packing a pair of bags with clothes and Usagi's rather large stash of hidden snacks.

'Betrayal' Aka croaked out, her throat still raw from her flight from the hospital.

Usagi looked even more puzzled; grabbing the girls arm she drew her to the bed and sat her down.

'What betrayal Aka? Tell me what's going on'

Nodding to her princesses request Aka told Usagi of the secret meeting between Setsuna, Luna, Rei, Ami, Mamoru and Sailor Astarte. Usagi's eyes widened and filled with tears as she heard of the group's decision to go against her should she choose not to go ahead with Crystal Tokyo. Sobbing quietly she let go of Aka's arm putting her hands into her head, ignoring the smaller girl as she moved about finishing her packing.

(Why, why would they do this to me, why didn't the talk to me, ask me what was going on. I guess this means I was right, they don't want a princes to lead them, they want a puppet, a doll to sit and look pretty while tell me what to do and say)

Anger filled Usagi as the realization crossed her mind. Standing up the once future ruler of the earth looked over at her companion, a grim look on her face. Grabbing one of the now packed bags she moved over to the window and prepared to leave her home.

'Come on Aka I know where we can stay for the night'

Break

Usagi gave a strained smile as she accepted the steaming cup of coco from Unazuki. She then turned and faced Motoki.

'Thanks Motoki, for letting us stay here'

Motoki smiled and waved her thanks away as his sister sat down.

'Don't mention it Usa-chan, after all the times you've saved me and my sister it's the least I can do. So what's the problem you and Mamoru have a fight?' Frowning Motoki made an obvious conclusion to his question 'Don't tell me he broke up with you again'

Usagi shook her head a few tears spilling from her.

'No its worse than that Motoki' with that Usagi told Motoki what Aka had told her of the Setsuna's plans shocking the normally infallible man. Unazuki rose from her seat her eyes blazing with anger

'I can't believe this, don't worry Usa you can stay here as long as you need to. Me and Mo-Chan won't tell anybody you're here right Mo-Chan'

Motoki nodded. 'You and your friend are more than welcome'

Usagi smiled at her friends kindness, Motoki had always been there for her as a source of comfort ever since he had found out her identity as Sailor Moon. Her thoughts quickly turned back to her situation, realising that she had only one option open to her.

'Thanks Motoki, Unazuki but I can't stay here, besides its time I stood up for myself. I realize now that I have a choice I can either be a puppet or a princess and I choose to be a princess'

Smiling the bother and sister nodded. Motoki then asked 'So what are you going to do then, you can't fight all of the Senshi by yourself'

'Your right Motoki I can't, even with Aka's help I can't beat them all by myself I need help and I know just where to get it. So tonight I sleep and tomorrow I have a meeting to attend' having said that Usagi rose and bowed to her two friends saying goodnight. She then headed into the guest room where she and Aka promptly fell asleep. In the living room the siblings exchanged confused looks with one another

'A meeting?' Unazuki asked 'With who?'

'I don't know sis' Motoki Responded 'But I can trust them if Usagi does, whoever they are?'

Break

The next morning Usagi rose early and quickly made her way home. After telling her parents that she and Aka had gone for a early morning run she quickly gather a few remain items she had left in her room during her late night flight she then left the house making her way to Rose park.

Rose Park was a large park filled with roses on the edge of the Jubaan ward making up its western most borders. In its centre was a large fountain bearing a statue of the famous Japanese hero Kenshin Himura. The park had plenty of visitors during the day which made it easy to lose somebody, the exact effect Usagi was hoping for. Weaving her way threw small throngs of people out for picnics or exercising she made her way to a small area almost completely closed off by large thick roses bushes. She then rose her hand to the air and cried out

'CHAOS' causing the world to turn black.

Break

Location: Unknown

Time Unknown

Usagi blinked as she and Aka stood in front of a vast chain of black mountains stretching across the horizon as far as either could see. Turning Usagi saw that behind the two girls was a wide river that also stretched as far as either could see in both east and west. The opposing bank of the river was barely visible and sky was covered in storm clouds, which flashed with green lightning. Turning back towards the mountains Usagi noticed a small red light. Grabbing Aka's arm she lead the girl towards the light.

The light turned out to be a small hut that lay at the foot of the mountain's, its door was ajar revealing a red glow around it hinting that inside were people. Before she could advance towards the door and see who was inside a voice distracted.

'Impressive isn't it'

Turning quickly Usagi saw a young man with tanned skin and long black hair. He had pale green eyes and appeared to be around her own age, 16.

'Who are you?' She asked

'Who do you think' the boy replied with a condescending smirk.

'Chaos?' Usagi queried he eyes widening with his nod. 'What happened to.. that is why um I mean…'

'Why am I not some big ominous shadow' Chaos said cutting into Usagi's question.

'I wasn't expecting you to reply so soon to my proposal, so was taking care of some other business when you called'

Usagi nodded at his reply her mind recalling the dream where Chaos had made his offer

-Flashback-

'I am here to give you an offer'

'What offer?' Usagi asked curious at what her old enemy was attempting. Setsuna had told that Chaos was the enemy of all things, seeking to destroy all that was good in the world. Having been wrong about this, at least according tot Chaos himself anyway, the young Senshi was on guard for any kind of trickery.

'My offer is simple princess. Abandon Crystal Tokyo and in return I will give you three gifts' Chaos answered

'Abandon Crystal Tokyo' Usagi uttered in shock 'Why, why would you want me to do that'

'Because Crystal Tokyo will cause the balance between order and Chaos to shift dramatically and when this occurs it will herald and unprecedented age of first order then Chaos. Such an occurrence will cause massive destruction and calamities to befall any who dwell on earth once Crystal Tokyo falls' Chaos Replied.

Seeing that Usagi did not understand what he was saying Chaos began to explain the nature of both order and Chaos.

'Usagi as I told you before I am one of the elder beings, a force of nature. Order is my opposite like two sides of the same coin as humans are fond of saying. Together we represent the natural cycle that occurs in all things. I represent change, like a storm that floods a river destroying what is around the river but at the same time placing new top soil for new growth. A disease that kills of one type of animal allowing another type to grow in its place. Order represents the growth that occurs after change, its stabilization. Do you understand that?'

'But isn't that evil?' Usagi asked 'All that destruction and killing'

'Is a volcano evil or an earthquake or a disease' Chaos shot back

Usagi shook her head 'No there not evil its just nature…' Trailing off Usagi finally realized what Chaos had been telling her

'Exactly what I have been trying to tell you, these things are unfortunate but necessary, without Chaos the universe would become stagnant eventually all things would collapse, wither and die without anything to replace it' Chaos decided to go for the kill so to speak 'Love itself, the everything you stand for is by nature Chaos'

'WHAT?' Usagi cried looking shocked 'that's not true'

'Oh really then how do you explain all the pain love causes, surly if it was a force of order then no one would ever get hurt by love' Chaos asked

'I, I can't tell you why' Usagi replied unable to answer the question

'Because love is Chaos Usagi, that's why. If love wasn't Chaos then men would never leave their wives or woman their husbands for other people. The old would never marry the young and the young would never marry the old. Men wouldn't go with other men nor woman with woman. If love was based on Order then people was all just marry the first person of the opposite sex the saw. Your own allies Haruka and Michiru would never have been together if love was based in Order'

'But what does all of this have to do with Crystal Tokyo' Usagi asked

Sighing Chaos began thinking of the best way to describe the subtle and complex interactions between the natures of the universe. Coming up with a way the elder being produced a pendulum out of nowhere showing to Usagi.

'See this pendulum' Usagi nodded and Chaos continued 'This pendulum represents the balance between Order and Chaos. Normally the shift between us is small'

Chaos then knocked the pendulum causing it to move only slightly from side to side.

'Each period of Chaos' the pendulum moved to the left. 'Followed by a period of Order' the pendulum shifted to the right. 'A kingdom is created' back to the left. 'The kingdom rises to dominance' back to the right 'the kingdom falls, a new one taking its place. You understand this?'

'Um I think so' Usagi responded 'When there is Chaos new things are created, when there is order those things become stable and then when Chaos returns those thins are destroyed replaced by something new'

'That's right' Chaos replied happily 'However if you create this current version of Crystal Tokyo then this will happen' With that Chaos brought the pendulum as far right as it would go then releasing it causing the pendulum to move all the way to the left remaining there for a few seconds before swinging right again. Seeing this Usagi's eyes widened as she figured out what that would mean. Chaos seeing the understanding decided to voice her thoughts to ram home the explanation.

'Though there would be a vast era of Order, this Order will cause humanity to become stagnant and wither. The resulting age of Chaos would be disastrous, massive destruction, and possible even the extinction of the human race'

Seeing the rapidly forming tears n Usagi's eyes Chaos decided that the time to end the conversation was quickly approaching.

'Princess, in order to create that level of Order you will have to remove the potential for all humans to commit evil. Though this sounds like a good thing to do, it is not. You will be stripping away the very thing that makes them human. Without this ability to choose, which is what you would be removing, there freewill, the human race will slowly begin to degenerate. Without this freewill, artists will soon only replicate existing works, scientist will no longer strive to search for new discoveries or technologies and eventually without the pain that freewill can cause, humanity will seek to escape pain altogether, eventually refusing to procreate. The human race will wither and die'

Usagi looked up at this last part eyes red from crying. A part of her screamed that this was the truth and had to be avoided at all costs. Another part however told that this couldn't be the truth that there must be some sort of evil trick Chaos was trying to put on her.

'I cannot just give up on Crystal Tokyo even if what you say is true'

'Which it is' Chaos interrupted. Usagi continued 'I can't just throw away what me and the Senshi have been fighting for'

'But you haven't heard what I will give you in exchange yet' Chaos countered

'You do not have to answer me straight away either I will give you time to think it over. I will give you three gifts in exchange for abandoning Crystal Tokyo. Power but as always power needs sacrifice. Knowledge but only its location, you will need to learn it and finally I will grant you an audience with Gaia but what you make of that audience is up to you'

Usagi could only stare at what Chaos had said. Finally coming to her senses Usagi replied 'What kind of gifts do you call those; each one of them has a price on it not to mention you're entirely vague on the details. If you want me to give up Crystal Tokyo, you'll have to at least offer me something in return for it not some have explained gifts the could be all just tricks'

Chaos blinked not expecting the young woman to pick up on the catch of his gifts and then chuckled.

'Bravo princess I did not expect that kinda of reasoning from you. These gifts are not tricks and since the come with there own catches I will give you a freebee, for abandoning the current Crystal Tokyo I will give you the fallen. If you wish to accept my offer simple shout my name, with that goodbye Princess till we meet again'

Before Usagi could make any kind of response, the dream would suddenly collapses and Usagi found herself awake in her bed.

-End Flashback-

'Yes Chaos I am here to accept your deal'

'Very well then if you will just wait for a few minutes I will finish up my business here and we can be on our way' Chaos responded walking towards the hut door. Curious to what was inside the hut Usagi grabbed Aka's hand and followed Chaos towing the girl behind her.

'Um what business is that exactly and where are we anyway?' She asked curiously.

Chaos stopped walking and turned to face Usagi cocking his head slightly a finger placed at his lower lip as though in deep thought.

'Well my business is my business so I'm not going to tell you. As for where you are, welcome to Hell'

'WHAAAAAAT?' Usagi screamed 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M IN HELL'

'Calm down would you' Chaos answered wiping some spittle of his face a sweat drop forming. 'I mean your in the underworld, in fact you currently in the area ruled by Hades. Now if you will excuse me I have some pressing business to attend to'

With that Chaos resumed his trek to the hut opening the door and entering. Still miffed about her current location Usagi rushed in after him only to stop as she saw several people staring directly at her. All of the people were seated around a large octagonal table with a green felt top marked with multiple white lines. Several coloured disks were grouped in piles in the centre of the table as well as in front each of the people, Chaos sitting in front of the only pile not in front of any body.

'Wait a minute' Usagi stated looking at the scene in front of her 'You mean to tell me your pressing business is a card game' she asked with disbelief.

'Yes it is what of it' Chaos answered.

'You know L-Sama your being awfully rude not introducing your friend' A voice cut in, causing Usagi to jump slightly looking for the speaker amongst the set of staring faces, noting it to have come from a small girl with pale skin who looked roughly 12 years old.

(Geeze isn't she to young to be playing cards like this; it looks like she's even drinking as well) Usagi thought in surprise. Nodding at the accusation Chaos began the introductions gesturing first to the young girl following clockwise around the table to himself.

'Everybody this is Usagi and companion. Usagi and Companion this is Death and her underlings'

'HUH SHES DEATH' Usagi cried out while one of the sitting figures growled out

'Hey I ain't no underling Chaos'

Ignoring Usagi's cry Chaos continued with the introductions moving from the young girl now known as death on to a pair of similar looking figures.

'Here we have Hades this places king and his near clone Pluto'

Both figures identified were males in what seemed there late twenties. Both had pale almost grey coloured skin and black curly hair. The major difference was that Hades had a helmet sitting on his head and Pluto had his symbol on his forehead.

Growling at his introduction Pluto snarled at Chaos 'I am NOT Hades clone Chaos'

'Um yea sure Pluto' Chaos responded then moved on to the next figure who instead of a normal head had one that resembled a Jackal.

'This here is Anubis, and next to him is Thoth'

Like Anubis Thoth also did not have a human head, instead his head was that of an Ibis. Both figures were also male and both had bronze coloured skin and wore several gold chains around their necks.

'Next to Thoth is Botan and next to her is Izanami'

Botan was a young girl with blue hair and pale skin, while in contrast Izanami appeared as a fully grown woman with black hair though skin was just as pale as Botan's. At seeing the Shinto goddess of death in front of her Usagi felt her body go numb and started shaking. Heedless of Usagi's fright Chaos continued.

'Next to Izanami is Thanatos and next to him is Nergal'

Like Hades and Pluto Thanatos was a pale skinned male with think curling black hair, the only difference being that Thanatos had a pair of large black wings. Nurgal instead was in appearance similar to Thoth and Anubis save that his head was human and he had black hair and a black beard both curly. Continuing with his introductions Chaos moved on to the next pair

'And next to Nergal is Mors and next to him is Charon and next to him is the Grim Reaper'

Fearing the worst especially with the person named Usagi took in the next group of named people. Mors looked similar to Pluto only younger, while Charon and the Grim Reaper both looked like a pair of young men. Each had pale skill with long black hair, which in Grims case was spiked along the top. Bugging out at the normal appearance of the Reaper Usagi turned her attention to the last two people at the table

'And finally we have Hel and Shiva (1)'

Hel appeared as a young woman with long black hair and pale skin while Shiva appeared as an older woman with darker skin. Having finished up his introductions Chaos decided to look at his cards ignoring Usagi who was now in near hysterics.

Break

Setsuna Frowned as she listened to Rei's report over the communicator. That morning Setsuna had the rest of the Senshi meet going over what had been decided the previous night. Natural arguments had broken out and accusations flung about. Artemis in particular had not been happy about the development going so far as to accuse Mamoru, Luna and Rei of being usurpers. However after Ami's logical explanation of events even the white moon cat could not successfully fault their decision. After that all the Senshi including Rini had agreed and the group had gone of to confront Usagi and see exactly what she planned to do abandon Crystal Tokyo or support it.

By the time they had gotten to house Usagi had left. Ikoku had told the girls that Usagi had gone off that morning with her friend Aka and that she (Ikoku) didn't know where the two had gone. Immediately splitting up to search for their missing princess the Senshi were all becoming concerned, with Rei and Ami both theorising that Usagi had some how heard what Setsuna and they had decide with Luna and Mamoru that night and had fled to get away from them.

Quickly closing the communicator Setsuna milled of what Rei had just told her, apparently a pair of girls matching Usagi and Aka's descriptions had disappeared into a thick clump of Rose bushes at Rose Park, however when Rei had searched the area neither were present nor were their any clues to where the two could have gone. Fearing that her Princess had gone perhaps in search of allies and had contacted something dark Setsuna called of the search.

(Princess where ever you are what ever you're doing please be safe)

Break

Zero Star Sagittarius

Galactic Cauldron

Year 2004 CE

Having finally finished his card game (and winning of course) Chaos gathered up Usagi and her companion taking her to a new location the Zero Star Sagittarius.

'Umm Chaos' Usagi called out to the elder being 'Um why are we here'

'We are here princess to complete my half of the bargain'

'You mean to give me the fallen?' Usagi asked

'Yes, seeing as you and you former comrades are now no longer allies I felt prudent to give them to you straight away. I have no doubts that they will be after you most likely to either subjugate you or simple rob you of that rock of your's'

Usagi nodded having already come to that conclusion herself. There was no way that the Senshi would let her keep the Imperium Crystal and remain apart from them.

'Okay so ah what exactly is the fallen anyway' Usagi asked

'We are' A voice responded causing Usagi to gasp turning and seeing Sailor Galaxia and several other figures approaching. Quickly realizing that the other figures were the animates, Usagi turned back to Chaos her eyes filled with questions. Chaos could only smirk at the princess as Galaxia answered Usagi's unasked questions.

'Lord Chaos new that if you accepted his offer it would be because of a or cause a split within the ranks of the Senshi. Knowing this he believed that you could use a force of your own loyal only to you and not some misbegotten dream. Senshi to fight Senshi in other words' Galaxia said

Usagi could only look on confusion replaced with awe. Chaos smiled and decided to finish his part of the bargain with a simple nod to Galaxia he raised his arms and placed them around Aka's head. A single flash of light bounced around the vast open aired room and Aka's form changed into that of a young man with black hair done in a long pigtail. The young man looked about confused and upon seeing Usagi's shocked look placed one of his hands behind his head playing with his pig tail.

'Umm I'm Ranma Saotome sorry bout this he he'

Now looking panicked Usagi turned to Chaos for an explanation.

'That is his real name Usagi, the girl you knew as Aka was Ranma. Ranma had gained a curse in China while training in martial arts. Due to an accident Ranma lost all of his memories save one. To find and protect you.'

Usagi looked back at Ranma who was rocking back and forth on his heels looking rather bored.

'So he remembers everything now then' She asked 'No' Chaos replied 'Only the basics, his martial arts and his name and finally his mission to protect you'

'Speaking of which' Galaxia said walking over towards Ranma 'this will help you in that quest Ranma' handing him a small pink flower. Ranma looking confused pushed away the offending item.

'No thanks I don't need no girly power up or what ever that is'

Galaxia smiled and pushed the flower into his hand.

'It isn't a power up Ranma, it is a disguise, you cannot protect Usagi while she is transformed if your identity is known to everyone can you. You will be her Kamen, her protector form the shadows and don't worry the costume is not pink nor a fuku.'

Looking to Usagi Galaxia smiled and bowed before turning and walking back towards a large throne sitting on a dais. Chaos then faced the young princess.

'I have down what I promised, the animates are yours to command and will follow you loyally and when it is time for you to meet Gaia I will return and take you to her. Go luck Usagi and remember your end of the deal'

With that Usagi felt the world go black for a second time.

Break

Unknown time

Unknown Location

The architect of Fate was not happy something was attempting to interfere with his plans. Snarling the architect slammed his fist into a large stone table.

(Who dares, who dares to interfere with me the architect of fate, to whom all of destiny is bound)

Storming away from the table the architects thought cooled and a smile began to creep across his face.

(No matter, whether or not the princess supports Crystal Tokyo is insignificant, the Senshi will dispose of her and another can use the Crystal in her place. My plans will succeed after all I am Fate and Destiny, only I and I alone control the future of man)

Break

Usagi stood outside of a broken down shrine, the animates standing around her. Knowing what was to come, a small flow of tears were leaking out of her eyes. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to she the concerned eyes of Ranma peering at her. Looking back at her new Kamen, Usagi knew what had to be done.

'Everyone as of this moment we are at war'

End?

Well that marks the end of the Beginning Saga, with the Civil War saga to follow. So please read and review, let me know whether or not I should quiet while I'm behind or advance while I'm ahead either way let me know please. Till the next chapter

Aloha

(1) Technically Shiva is not a goddess of death nor in fact a goddess at all. He is a male god of destruction among other things from Hinduism.


	7. Civil War Part 1: Positioning

Disclaimer: I don't own em

Disclaimer: I don't own em.

Authors Notes: Here is the first chapter of the civil war arc. It is a rather slow chapter as it sets up the setting for the next few chapters and although there is a battle scene it is small and may be quite poor, this is my first time writing this kind of fight. Hopefully the chapters will pick up and the fights scenes get better. So onto the reviews

Reviews: Once again many thanks to all those who reviewed the story. Every one seems keen for the next part and hopefully this will not disappoint you (at least not too much anyway). So thank you all for you reviews and please keep them going.

RanmaChaos: Thanks for the review. I will try to update as quickly as I can.

James Birdsong: Thanks for the review. May this next chapter also garner a hearty Hoorah as well.

Ranma girl 14: Thanks for yet another wonderful review. The sides will remain pretty static for now though in the future things will change as everyone will eventually have to face their demons and what they are fighting for.

Madtic: Thanks for the review. The NWC will appear along the way and Ranma is present and accounted. The war is upon them all he he he.

Ranko lina inverse: Thanks for another review. I have always felt that my love is Chaos was an excellent counter argument to the whole Chaos is evil thing.

Jerry Unipeg: Thanks for the review man. It is always a blessing to receive a review from you.

NightmareSyndrom: Thanks for another review. Great to hear that I am improving

Once again a big thanks to all those who have reviewed and a big thanks to everyone who have put me on there favs or alerts lists. No on to the story everyone. Hope you enjoy the show.

Mizuryunokamioh: I have always wondered why if the Silver millennium had the time gates why did it fall, why was there no plans in place to prevent it from falling or at the very least plans in place to save at least a part of it so it could be rebuilt

This is my answer to that question.

The Pluto Protocols

Chapter 6 – Civil War Part1 – Positioning

'Speech'

"Sound Effects"

(Thoughts)

Earth

Tokyo City – Jubaan Ward

Year 2004

Usagi Tsukino yawned as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, her thoughts milling over the recent events. It had been one month since the Senshi had betrayed her and she had made her deal with Chaos.

After her return from the Zero Star Usagi had returned home leaving Ranma and the Animates at the abandoned shrine. At her house Usagi had found her parents excited, raving about having a solution for their daughter's bad grades. After her parents got over the embarrassment about being caught by their daughter while doing a victory dance (both were dancing around the kitchen table waving victory fans yelling we're going to have a smart daughter over and over again) Ikoku and Kenji explained that Usagi had been accepted into a prestigious new school that was established to bring out the full potential of a child. Though initially upset at her parent's decision to send her to a new school without even discussing it with her, Usagi realized that with the school being a boarding school, she would have a perfect way to escape the Senshi and any attempts they would make trying to take the Silver Crystal (which Usagi reasoned was their target).

Usagi was naturally surprised when she discovered not only was the school itself a rather large mansion sitting at the edge of the Jubaan district but that Ranma and the Animates were also students their. Her suspicions remained aroused until upon entry into the room that was to be hers, she found a letter with a silver crescent embossed on the paper. The letter stated that the school had been set up as a front for Usagi and her new Senshi and that the owners, a pair of scientists, would be working for her by preparing equipment for Usagi and her new team to use against the Senshi. The letter had finished off by saying that the scientists would reveal themselves in due time (they would be acting as the school teachers and would be actually providing materials for Usagi and her Senshi to learn from, as well giving tests with Usagi's results being sent to her parents). The letter was signed by Dr I and Dr A. Since then Usagi, Ranma and the Animates had been living in the mansion and had been taking lessons, with Usagi actually making some decent improvements on her grades.

Along with the lessons from the two doctors (which came by mail) Ranma had also been talked into teaching the girls basic combat techniques. Each day was pretty full, though they could take time outs from learning whenever they wanted to, with learning various courses from the two doctors and combat from Ranma as well as finding time to take up hobbies for themselves (something doctor I had suggested). The group had decided to make Sundays a full day off from any learning and with this particular day being Sunday Usagi had slept in till late (it was now quarter to eleven) and was attending to her first task, food.

Strangely enough Usagi's acted all too similar to her former team. This gave Usagi a small measure of comfort when spending so much time with her former enemies. Sailor Platinum Fox was the teams normal leader and Usagi's new second in command. Fox was also very similar in ways to Sailor Pluto, calm, collected and well informed of what was occurring in the world. Every Sunday would find the woman, who was also of similar age to Pluto being 21 years old, in one of the main mansions various tea rooms (their were five in total, two on the first floor, two on the second floor and one on the 6th floor) sipping tea and reading the Japanese edition of the Wall Street Journal.

The next two animates also bore similarities to the planetary Senshi (the name Usagi was now giving to her former comrades) specifically the outers Uranus and Neptune. Sailor Titanium Kero Kero (Sailor Kero for short) was a near copy for Neptune, aside from using her name sake at the end of every sentence she spoke. Kero was calm and serene never seeming to raise her voice even when using her attacks and like Neptune was artistic, though instead of a violin she played a flute and instead of paint she wrote poetry. While sailor Pewter Papillon held a similar personality to Sailor Uranus being cynical and charming and easy going. Though Papillon wasn't an actual racer she did have a preference to racing games on the mansions various game consoles and loved to chase her own name sake around the yards outside for hours on end.

The next three animates all bore mixed traits of the inner Senshi. Sailor Lead Crow, the self styled second in command of the Animates, bore similarities to both Mars and Jupiter. She had a fiery temper and was outgoing; she could also be serious when needed. Like her name sake though Crow had a habit of collecting shiny things. Sailor Aluminium Siren bore a personality similar to that of Mars and Mercury, as she was calm and serious most of the time, she was like Mercury a good swimmer and loved to watch fish swim around in the mansions aquarium. Sailor Tin Nyanko bore similarities to Venus and Jupiter, she was very flighty and tended to be lazy but at the same time was also a tough no nonsense type of person. Like Kero Nyanko had a tendency to say part of her name at the end of every sentence, which freaked Ranma out every time she spoke and like the creature which made the sound of Nyanko's name she had a tendency to chase around odd items and sleep in the sun.

Finally Sailor Iron Mouse who bore similar traits to both Saturn and Mini Moon. At times Mouse would act shy and timid often hiding behind furniture around the house (especially when Nyanko was feeling playful). While at other times Mouse would be brave and excitable and had already explored many of the Mansion and its yards nooks and crannies.

Then there was Ranma, Usagi had know idea what she was supposed to do with him. As his martial arts, his curse and his mission to protect the Princess were all the boy could remember, interacting with him was both entertaining and annoying. Sure it was funny to see him leap up onto the ceiling when ever Nyanko would suddenly appear next to him alerting him to her presence with a 'Nyah' or two but when he got into his not letting the Princess out of my sight routine following her everywhere it was just frustrating. So far the only memory he seemed to have gotten back was that he hated cats and was afraid of them (not that he would admit it to anybody, even if it was obvious). Even worse was that Usagi was beginning to notice just how attractive the boy really was. With Ranma seemingly having no modesty Usagi had often seen him walking around without a shirt on. However with Mamoru's betrayal still fresh in her mind Usagi had no intentions of trying to start up a relationship with anyone, also there was the curse to think about. Usagi was pretty sure that wasn't bisexual in any way so dating somebody who could turn into a girl was a turn off, well at least that what she believed so far anyway. All of this made being around Ranma difficult, still at least he was training her in martial arts, though even that had its own problems.

Having made it to the kitchen Usagi prepared her breakfast, deciding to go with the western option of cereal. For Usagi and Ranma cereal was a kamisend, the perfect food for those who are hungry and couldn't wait even the two minutes it would take for instant ramen. With food in hand Usagi made her way to the ridiculously large lounge and sat in one of the spare lazy boys. Looking directly over to Fox who was occupying the other extremely comfortable furniture piece. Noting quickly at the other occupants in the room Usagi wolfed down her meal and then asked the Animate leader about the two missing team members.

'Um Fox where are Ranma and Kero'

'Kero is outside chasing butterflies and Ranma is probably under the waterfall again' came the reply.

Nodding with a slight sweat drop Usagi had to wonder just why an already ridiculously lavish property needed its own waterfall for. Rising from her seat Usagi sighed to herself and went in search for her erstwhile Kamen.

Break

Ranma Saotome was indeed at the mansions waterfall; or rather he was under it. He was sitting under the water fall hands on his lap fingers and thumbs touching together in the traditional Buddhist meditative pose. Ranma was also thinking over the last month, though his thoughts were focused more on his own missing memories. Ranma could remember his time as Aka; in fact he could remember a lot of things. The problem was he couldn't remember how or why he knew the things he remembered. He knew what a fork was and how to use it, he knew what chopsticks were and even how to make them. Hell he knew how to read and write not only in Japanese but also in English, French, Russian, Italian, German as well as both Cantonese and Mandarin Chinese, he even knew how to read and write Flemish and he was pretty sure there was no country called Flem. He just didn't know how he knew these things and that was the frustrating part. Ranma wish he knew why he was afraid of cats or why he could pluck roasting chestnuts off an open fire without burning his hands.

Missing memories were not the only problem Ranma had to deal with. The waterfall was a kamisend for the young man who had to live with eight girls, seven of which seemed to have no idea what modesty or decency were (actually Ranma didn't really know what those things were either). Ranma knew that he should be ok with it, in fact he knew he should be ecstatic and that most guys and some girls would be jealous of his situation but he didn't know why he should or why he wasn't happy with the arrangement. Actually he sort of knew why he wasn't happy, it was due to the fact the seven of the eight girls had a habit of walking around the house in nothing but their panties and night shirts and sometimes without the night shirts as well. Thus the waterfall had helped keep his blood away from both his manhood and his nose. Not only did the girls run around nearly naked they also constantly invited him to bath with them in the hot springs, why the property had its own hot springs Ranma didn't have a clue. Usagi seemed to be the only one with a sense decency around the place but even that seemed to simply go out the door as both Usagi and Ranma seemed to have the uncanny knack walking in on each other either while getting dressed or having a shower or bath. All of this and his missing memories were giving Ranma a terrible headache (not to mention felling weak from blood loss).

Rising from the poring water having had enough soul searching Ranma decided it was time for some training. Exiting the small pool at the base of the waterfall Ranma reached for a towel just as Usagi came around the edge of the cliff base which hid the falls from view.

'Hey Ranma are you hear, Ranma oh' Blushing slightly at the sight of the topless Ranma-onna Usagi quickly spun around to face away from the half naked girl.

'Uh sorry about that Ranma'

'Er no worries Princess' replied Ranma who was also blushing.

Ranma quickly towelled himself of as he tried to banish thoughts of all the times he had seen Usagi in an equal state on undress, while Usagi was busy with her own thoughts.

(Bad Ranma, Bad Ranma we are not supposed to think of her that way. She's the Princess we are not supposed to think of the Princess half naked with her perky breast and her pink … WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING)

(Damn it Usagi why the hell do we keep on ending up in these embarrassing situations and why can't that baka keep his shirt on jeez, it's a good thing I'm not into girls like Haruka and Michiru or a would have been tempted to go over there and grab his… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING)

Break

After Ranma finished dressing herself and changing back into a guy, the two embarrassed teens headed back to the main house. Once there Usagi announced that she was sick of being cooped up in the yard and wanted to go out. Though initially against it Ranma and the Animates eventually gave in to their leader's demands and Usagi along with Ranma, Crow, Mouse and Siren headed into Jubaan towards the Aishiteiru Mall.

The Aishiteiru Mall was relatively new opening three months ago. It was a specialty mall that catered mainly to couples, featuring stores that specialised in gifts for things like anniversaries; birthdays and f course Valentines Day. This was shocking to Usagi who had know idea that this was the malls focus and now found her self wondering around the place feeling more and more depressed with so many couples about.

After a couple of hours window shopping and trying on clothes Usagi and her companions came to rest outside the restrooms of the second floor. For Ranma the experience had been harrowing, with some of the clothes stores specialising in more risqué styled clothing. After the having to watch each of the girls including Usagi try on skimpy outfits Ranma was about ready to burst and almost did when the mischievous Crow suggested that the girls have Ranma try some outfits.

It seemed that both Usagi and Ranma were more than ready to leave the mall when trouble decided to make itself heard. Trouble was a Youma (though the Youma's name wasn't actually trouble) that had been awakened by the massive increase in life energy swarming around its resting place. Upon awakening the Youma set about completing its ingrained commands, to steal said energy. Bursting forth from one of the many shops it immediately began its attack. However nearly two years of inactiveness had left the Youma sluggish and everyone around the creature managed to evacuate with most of their energy intact.

Hearing screams from around the corner Usagi followed by Ranma took off to investigate while the three Animates ducked into the thankfully empty restrooms to transform. Upon seeing the Youma Usagi slid to a halt and began to move backwards while Ranma launched himself into the attack. Hitting the youma with a shoulder charge Ranma sent the creature flying into a yattai, not giving the Youma time to gather itself Ranma continued to press the attack. As he reached the now rising Youma Ranma began raining punches into it, with a right hook into its chest followed by a left hook before sending it flying again this time with an uppercut. As the Youma hit the ground for a second time Ranma also felt himself falling. Hitting the ground Ranma suddenly felt as though he had been fighting for hours, groaning he managed to force himself up to his knees just in time to see the Youma walking towards him an evil smile on its face.

The Youma was surprised as the human attacked it even more so when it had been sent flying for a second time. Humans were usually unable to significantly damage a Youma with just their hands but that was exactly what happened. As it rose however the Youma realised that the initial damaged it received was weakened severely by the energy it had absorbed form the human's impacts. By the time it was fully upright the Youma realised that not only did the Human have know idea that it was being drained with each blow it managed to land but that the Humans energy was far more potent than the others it had managed to partially drain. Wanting more of this delicious energy the Youma began its advance a grin spreading across its features, it already felt more powerful than id ever had in its long existence.

Ranma could only stare he felt his body getting even weaker as the Youma continued its advance. Soon a thin tendril of energy became visible to the pigtailed martial artist allowing him to realise exactly what was going on.

(It's draining my chi) Ranma thought to himself as he managed to get himself to an upright position. Just as the Youma reached striking distance Ranma heard a cry above him

'GALATIC CRUNCH'

A blast of grey energy slammed into the Youma breaking through the floor and sending it plummeting to the ground floor of the Mall. Sailor Iron Mouse and Sailor Aluminium Siren quickly followed it each firing off their attacks.

'GALATIC CRUNCH'

'GALATIC TSUNAMI'

The blast of grey energy being followed this time by a wave of water, both smashing into the Youma sending it flying through several seats, Usagi quickly rushed up to check on Ranma both turning their attention to the battle below.

'Are you feeling ok Ranma' Usagi asked her friend and body guard.

'Just drained that's all, though my prides going to be bruised for awhile' Ranma replied angry at himself.

'I can't believe I let myself get beat by that thing'

'It didn't beat you Ranma and you got some good hits in. You didn't know it drained energy that's all' Usagi said.

'That's no excuse Usagi' Ranma growled 'I'm supposed to be protecting you. How can I do that if I can't even beat a stupid monster like that? I've been getting to comfortable at the mansion and haven't been taking my training seriously. Well that's going stop, from this day forward I'm not going to let myself lose to a monster like that again'

As Ranma made his proclamation Usagi noticed two new figures appear on the other side of the second floor. Ducking down behind a series of potted plants she frowned as the two newcomers reached the railing and peered down into the first floor.

'Like the Gentle Breeze'

'Like the calm seas'

''We are the twin warriors of the outer Planets, we are''

'Sailor Uranus'

'Sailor Neptune'

Having down their introduction the two Senshi then stood on top of the railing, Uranus drawing forth the space sword taking aim at the Youma who was now looking at his two newest enemies, while Iron Mouse and Aluminium Siren both disengaged and leapt back upon the second floor next to Ranma and Usagi. Lead Crow also moved towards to Princess having been waiting behind her in case of a second Youma appearing. The three watched as the Youma prepared its own attack while Uranus unleashed her's

'SPACE SWORD BLASTER'

The golden energy of the space sword slammed into the weakened Youma and even with the energy drained from Ranma was unable to withstand the attack become nothing more than a pile of dust.

Having finished their attack Neptune and Uranus both turned their attention to Iron Mouse and Aluminium Siren and leapt towards the two Animates, who in turn both gave a mock salute to the outer Senshi and took off in the direction of the restrooms.

While this happened Lead Crow de-transformed and turned to Usagi.

'Time to leave Princess'

Nodding she went to head towards the elevators only to feel an arm wrap around her waist and then be lifted into the air. Ranma with Crow under one arm and Usagi under the other leapt over the railing onto the first floor and headed out of the main entrance. Outside several EMT's along with a mid-aged woman were checking many of the Malls patrons for any injuries. Upon seeing Ranma and the girls the woman moved over to them and began to check them over.

Kotari Mizuno was not having a good day. Well actually it had been a really good day until a monster had decided to attack the mall. It was supposed to be her day off and Dr Mizuno had decided to hit the mall like she had done in her youth. Winding up treating people for minor shock and the after effects of being drained by a monster were not on her list of to do's. Upon seeing three more people exiting out of the mall the Doctor moved over to check for injuries. Seeing one of the three girls present looked familiar Kotari decided to see if she knew her.

'You know you look familiar young lady do I know you' She asked Usagi who immedialty shook her head. After finishing her checks of the girls she moved on to the sole male of the group lifting up his shirt causing him to begin panicking

'Hey lady what do you think your doing' Ranma yelped as Dr Mizuno lifted he shirt up exposing his chest.

'Relax young man I'm a doctor I'm just checking for any possible internal injuries. Besides you're a little to young for me' Kotari joked, which only served to make Ranma even more nervous. The doctor frowned as she noticed the boy had quite a large number of scares all over his chest and stomach and several of them looked familiar.

(These look like surgical scares, in fact they look like the ones that red head I operated on a month or so ago would have had, had she not run away. Jeez Kotari get you head straight it's not the same person he's a boy she was a girl.) She thought to herself (And what's with the blond I'm sure she looks like Usagi only the hairs shorter and died with bits of pink but if it is Usagi why did she lie to me. Come to think of it Ami hasn't mentioned her much lately and has become a little withdrawn as well.)

Finishing off her examination Dr Mizuno gave the teens a smile.

'Well no injuries so you can all go now' (I wonder if Ami and Usagi have had a fight and aren't talking to each other. I will ask Ami when she gets home)

As Usagi, Ranma and Crow moved away from the Mall Siren and Mouse now untransformed both sided up along side them smiles on their faces. Looking over at the two Usagi asked

'What happened' Mouse grinned and replied

'Well we smashed the window at the end of the hall and then ducked into the rest room, Neptune and Uranus saw the smashed window and jumped out of it didn't even think to check the restrooms at all. After we were sure they had left we climbed out the bathroom window and powered down, easy'

'Well I think we've had enough excitement for today so let's go home' Crow stated.

Usagi nodded and the teens set of towards the mansion, though an uneasy thought passed through Usagi's mind.

(I'm sure Mrs Mizuno recognised me and will probably tell Ami, which means they will know I haven't left Jubaan and will probably begin searching for me again and that's means next time we may not get away so easily)

Break

_The civil war of the silver millennium began during the rain of queen Serenity the 10__th__. Caused by increasing tensions within the ranks of many Nobles especially those who not the first born of the houses. The war would see over 7 million killed and 14 million wounded, with millions more left homeless or imprisoned. Among the deaths would include nearly to thirds of the millenniums nobles and the complete eradication of all the branch lines of the royal families and the loss of the entire lines of the rulers and Senshi of the planets Eris and Ceres. In the aftermath of the war two secret plans would be enacted. The first was to attempt the creation of a Senshi, something that had been thought impossible since the Senshi were first created and the second was the Pluto Protocols._

End?

Well that's the first chapter of the civil war saga finished. So pleases read and review. Let me know if it sucks if it's so-so or if it's spectacular. Well until next time

Sayonara


End file.
